


YOU GOT TO REMEMBER

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: NOT AFRAID [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "Find someway to remember me. Remember I love you"Now this is everyone's worse nightmare- being forgotten. There is these people called the ghost riders, who take people and make people forget they even existed- and that happens to Mattera and Stiles, Stiles gets taken by the ghost riders and all she wants to do is get him back- even though she doesn't remember who he is."We Opened A Door To Another World And Something Came Out With Us"It's the fight to the end. It's war. And someone is not gonna make it out alive. As, Mattera, and Stiles were just living their life at college, Mattera and Lydia have a really weird hallucination and Mattera goes back to Beacon Hills, only to find out she is being hunted and so is Scott and all of her friends. The hunters are killing Mattera's friends, and the humans are afraid of them, and they're gonna be turning on each other. The pack has to fight to stay alive, but they can't do it on their own, she needs familiar faces to once the people she hated or thought she hated, and of course her loving boyfriend Stiles.





	1. 1: Memory Lost

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**Yeah, maybe this was a bad idea. "What in the hell were you three thinking?" Stilinski asked as somebody had to wrap Stiles' hand up**

**"We were just trying to help." Scott says**

**"Why don't you try and help me understand... ...what the hell happened here?" Stilinski asked but whispered the last part**

**"Right, well, we were trying to gently persuade him to pull over..." Stiles said**

**"Yeah..." Scott said and I look over at them**

**"If you think showing your glowing eyes, fangs, and growling at him is gently persuading, there must be something wrong with you." I tell Scott**

**"He was getting away." Scott said**

**"He got away." Stilinski said**

**"Right. Because obviously he's some sort of criminal mastermind, Dad." Stiles told him**

**"Uh-huh. You want to guess what the stolen merchandise is? Hmm?" Stilinski asked and we walked to the back of the truck and he opened the door**

**"Critical life-saving medical equipment?" I ask hopeful**

**"No." Stilinski told me**

**"Poison gas?" Stiles asked hopeful as well**

**"Nope." Stilinski told him**

**"Filled with drugs?" I ask hopeful**

**"Helium." Stilinski said Goddammit**

**"Helium?" Stiles asked Oh great!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was driving the jeep, which Stiles now lets me drive sometimes "This could be a good thing." I say**

**"That we saved helium?" Stiles asked sarcastically and I laugh,**

**“I mean, that... They don't need us anymore." I tell him and Stiles scoffed**

**"Okay, well, they need us. They just don't know it." Stiles told me**

**"Stiles, Mattera, is right. We're all going off to college soon. So Beacon Hills is gonna have to survive without us." Scott told him**

**"Beacon Hills will burn to the ground without us." Stiles said**

**"Stiles... They don't need us." I say and then I heard my phone and I grab it and I look at it and it was Stilinski calling "They need us!" I exclaim showing them my phone**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in Stilinski's office, and all I know that Scott is gonna have to stick his claws in this kids neck "You ready?" Scott asked the kid and he nodded and Scott stuck his claws in his neck, and then Scott came out of it 4 minutes later gasping**

**"What'd you see?" I ask**

**"I saw a guy on a horse." Scott said**

**"Horse?" Stiles asked**

**"He had a gun." Scott told us**

**"Okay, a guy with a gun. That sounds like my department, not yours." Stilinski said What about his parents**

**"What about his parents? What happened to them?" I ask**

**"I don't know. That's all I remember. But... I got this feeling." Scott told me**

**"What kind of feeling?" Stiles asked**

**"They're coming back. They're coming for me." The kid said What the hell?**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting in the car with Lydia to try to see if we can get anything, and then I hear her hum and Stiles shot up from the backseat and I look at her "What?" Stiles asked frantically**

**"This is a perfect shade for me. Forget the name." Lydia said talking about her eye shadow and I sigh annoyed**

**"Can we please stay on topic here?" Stiles asked annoyed**

**"I'm not getting anything." Lydia told him**

**"Me neither." I say and we got out of the car and I hear a coyote howl and I turn around and I see Malia run up to us, and she transformed back into a human and she was fully naked "I don't think they're dead." I said throwing her clothes at her**

**"They're dead. Probably torn apart. The only thing I don't get is why there's no blood." Malia told me and she put her clothes on and I sigh**

**"They're not dead. If they were dead, I'd sense it." Lydia said**

**"If they were alive, I'd smell it." Malia told her**

**"I'm not getting anything." I hear Jace say as he ran back to us**

**"Yeah, I'm not getting anything either." Scott said**

**"Scott, what are you talkin' about? You were in his head for four minutes. I timed it." Stiles told him**

**"Well, it's not an exact science. And he's a kid. Maybe he's too freaked out to remember." Scott told him**

**"Why does it matter if they're dead? Dead is dead." Malia asked**

**"Okay, if it's just a robbery, we can't help them. And if it's something supernatural, my dad can't help them." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"Babe, It sounds like you want it to be supernatural." I say**

**"It's been, like, three months since anything's happened." He told me**

**"Yeah, and once a week you drag me out of bed like I'm some sort of supernatural metal detector." I tell him**

**"Okay, it is way more often than that.” Stiles told me and I roll my eyes “You can't tell me that you think this is just some series of impossible coincidences?" Stiles asked and I stayed silent**

**"What she's saying is maybe that wouldn't be so bad." Lydia said and walked off with Malia, and Jace**

**"See you home, Jace." I say and he puts his thumb up and I look at Stiles and Scott and Stiles gets in the car and stares at the windshield and I look at too**

**"You two are starin' at a broken windshield." Scott said like it was obvious, thanks!**

**"There's something wrong with it." Stiles said**

**"It's broken. And it wasn't a magic bullet. It was a regular bullet. That blew out a regular windshield. Just like that one, and that one, and that one." Scott said and I looked at the three cars and they had bullet holes in them and I look back on this car and the windshield was shattered and I picked up the piece of glass**

**"Magic bullet." I whispered**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting at a table outside and Stiles kept ruining Malia's yearbook photo and I snicker "Why would I want to ruin your yearbook photo?" Stiles asked Malia**

**"Maybe because you haven't signed up for your own photo yet?" Malia asked and she sat down on the table**

**"Yes, I did." Stiles told her and took out the paper and it was blank**

**"Babe, it's blank." I tell him and he looked at the paper**

**"Uh..." He stammered**

**"Or maybe you're sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones." Scott said and Lydia looks at him confused**

**"Psych paper." I say**

**"Oh." She told me**

**"Hey, the Deputy searched the car. No slugs, no exit hole. And the address Alex gave my dad, it's an abandoned house." Stiles said and no one cared except me**

**"Come on! Missing parents, suspicious guy on horseback, magic bullet. Who's comin' with?" I ask and Stiles smiles at me slightly**

**"I've got to retake my photos." Malia said**

**"No, thank you." Jace said**

**"Yeah, not interested." Lydia said and I look at Scott**

**"I cannot miss any more classes." Scott said**

**"Scott." Me and Stiles say**

**"Stiles, Mattera, I missed 38 last semester. And Lydia's mom is the only reason I'm still in school. I can go after school." Scott said**

**"You know what? Forget it. We'll take Liam." Stiles said and I look over at Liam who was too busy making out with Hayden**

**"Yeah, we're not taking Liam." I say**

**"Mmm-mmm." Scott hummed a 'no'**

**"Hey, can I get a candid?" Sydney asked**

**"Uh, no." Stiles said**

**"Yeah, sure." I said and I pulled Stiles to sit down on the bench**

**"Okay, fine. If you can explain to me why this is blue, I'll let it go." Stiles told Scott**

**"Everyone smile." Sydney said and we all smiled as the camera flashed**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I got a text from Stiles that him and Scott are going to go to Alex's house, and I get my backpack and I walk out of the library and I met up with them "Thirty-nine?" Stiles asked Scott**

**"Thirty-nine." Scott said and we walked out the door, only to be pushed back in my Natalie**

**"Neither one of you are going anywhere. Thirty-eight classes, Scott. I had to beg the superintendent." Natalie said**

**"Mrs. Martin, Scott is the sworn protector of Beacon Hills." Stiles said**

**"He can protect it at 3:30." Natalie said to us and we sigh and walk off**

**"We're not waiting till 3:30?" I ask**

**"Nope." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in class just waiting for the clock to get to the next hour, so the bell can ring, and I grew annoyed, because the time was going by so damn slow. I was busy spacing out, and I then thought about this song that came to my mind randomly and this one part of the song, that I had thought about deeply 'Give this man a ride. Sweet family will die. Killer on the road.' What the fuck? Then I hear the bell ring and I get my stuff and we ran out of the classroom**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get out of the jeep and we look at the house, and it looked so creepy "That's not creepy at all." Stiles said and I took out my flashlight and I gave it to Scott and we walked in and there was no furniture and there was dust, and then I hear the floorboards creak**

**"You wanna split up?" I ask Stiles**

**"Uh, absolutely not." He told me and I smile slightly and we all walked upstairs**

**"Maybe Alex got the address wrong." Scott said**

**"Or he lied." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, why would he lie?" I ask and we walked and walked until we stopped at this door and I opened it and I saw furniture and pictures on the wall**

**"He didn't lie." Stiles said**

**"Why didn't the cops say anything about this?" Scott asked**

**"They don't know it's here. They can't come here without a warrant, and there's no owner of record to serve a warrant to. So unless there's some kind of threat or imminent danger, they wouldn't come in." Stiles said and I heard rattling and Scott heard it too**

**"What?" Stiles asked**

**"We heard something." I say and me and Scott walk downstairs and I see cups and plates on the table and I look over and I look back and they were gone "What the hell?" I mutter and I heard creaking and me and Scott went over and I open my hands for fire and I point my hands and it was just Liam and Mason, and they jump when they saw me**

**"What, what are you doing here?" Liam asked**

**"This is Alex's house. What the hell are you doing here?" I ask**

**"This is where the compass led us." Mason said Compass?**

**"What compass?" Scott asked and Mason showed us and I saw the compass arrow just spinning like crazy**

**"Why is it doing that?" I ask**

**"I have no idea." Mason said and Liam pulled out his phone and I saw the compass on his phone doing it too**

**"They're all doing it." Liam said and I felt something in my gut, like something bad was gonna happen**

**"Where's Stiles?" I ask and Scott looks at me**

**"He's still upstairs. Why?" Scott asked me**

**"I have a bad feeling." I say and then I saw the glass on the compass crack 'What in the holy hell?' I thought and I heard clattering and I look up "Stiles." I say and I ran upstairs and I guess Liam, Mason, and Scott followed me up here, and I see Stiles at the end of the hall and I ran over to him "What? What happened?" I ask**

**"He was here. He shot at me." Stiles said and I looked at him confused 'What?' I thought "It was one of the guys you saw in Alex's memory." Stiles told Scott and I widened my eyes**

**"The guy who took his parents?" Mason asked**

**"No, no, no. They weren't just taken. They were, they were made to disappear. That's why there's no furniture, that's why they weren't in any of the photos. They were erased." Stiles said while breathing heavily, He must've been terrified, and then he opened Alex's bedroom door and I saw nothing**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I keep feeling like it's familiar, you know? Like I've heard it before." Stiles said reading this book and I speak a word in French. Yes, my family name is French. Well, my mom was French and my dad was American, and Stiles looked at me confused**

**"That's French. A lingering thought you can't reach." I say as we were walking the school's campus**

**"Okay, well, is there a French word for, feeling an overwhelming sense of urgency and impending doom?" Stiles asked and I giggle and I spoke French again and Stiles looked at me**

**"It's French for Banshee." I say and we stop walking**

**"Okay, what, what does your Banshee intuition say this is?" Stiles asked me**

**"Well, first of all, I'm only half Banshee. And second of all, I'm saying that you don't have to figure it all out right this second." I tell him**

**"But this kid. This kid's got no one. You know, and... There's a reason why. There's gotta be." Stiles told me and I heard thunder rumbling and I heard this song in my head and I repeated the lyrics that came into my head this afternoon**

**"”Give this man a ride, sweet family will die. Killer on the road."" I say**

**"Riders on the Storm?" Stiles asked and I look at him**

**"What?" I ask**

**"That's the song, Riders on the Storm?" He told me and I thought about it and I snapped my fingers cause I got it**

**"That's it." I say**

**"What's it?" He asked me**

**"The Ghost Riders. The Wild Hunt. They come by storm, riding horses. And they take people." I say to him**

**"Mattera, you're so smart, I could kiss you right now!" He told me**

**"Do not kiss me." I say, cause I was not really in the mood to be kissed**

**"Not gonna, no. Mmm." He told me and kissed my cheek "Did it anyway!" He exclaimed and I stood there stunned and I was smiling lightly and he ran off and I smile widely**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting in a classroom and I see Malia and Lydia walk in "Got your text. You said you needed our help?" Lydia asked and they looked at me while I had a distant look on my face**

**"Oh, God. That kind of help." Malia groaned**

**"Something terrible is going to happen." I say blankly**

**"Okay, what is it?" Malia asked**

**"I don't know. That's why I need your guys' help." I say**

**"When did you first have the premonition?" Malia asked me**

**"I was with Stiles. We realized it was the Wild Hunt. The Riders, the horses. Souls getting swept up." I say to her**

**""Those who see the Wild Hunt beware, for you are already lost."" Lydia said then it hit me, Stiles said he saw them, which means he's next!**

**"Horses. He saw them. He saw the Wild Hunt. Where's Stiles?" I ask frantically as I bolted up from my chair, and Malia and Lydia looked confused**

**"Who's Stiles?" Malia asked and I look at Lydia**

**"Mattera, who is that?" She asked and I gasp and I ran out of the classroom and I ran out of the school**

**"Stiles!" I yell and he looked over at me and we ran to each other**

**"Mattera? You know me. Oh, thank God. You know me." He said in relief as he put his hands on my shoulders**

**"I know you. But I think everybody else is forgetting." I say and then I hear wind whooshing, and there was leaves flying over to us**

**"Hey, do you see him?" Stiles asked and I turned around to see nothing but the empty parking lot**

**"See what?" I ask**

**"The guy on the horse." He told me and I felt tears well up in my eyes and I turn back around to face him**

**"Stiles, if you can see them, they're gonna..." I cry and he put his hands on my face**

**"No, I know, I know. Okay. They're comin' for me. So you have to get away from me right now, okay?" He told me and I shook my head**

**"I'm not leaving you!" I exclaimed**

**"All right, come on, come on!" He told me and grabbed my hand and we started running "This way, this way, come on." He instructed me and we continued running until he stopped me "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He exclaimed and he turned us a different direction and we started running again until he stopped us again**

**"Where are they?" I ask looking around**

**"They're everywhere." He told me and I started breathing heavily "Come on, come on, come on!" He told me and we started running again but we are running to the jeep "Mattera, don't look at them, okay? Don't try to scream. They'll take you, too. Just do not look at them." He told me**

**"I won't, I won't!" I yell and we get in the jeep and he went to put the key in the ignition, but then he pulled the key out, and I widened my eyes "What are you doing? We need to go!" I yell**

**"There's no time. Mattera, I'm going to be erased, okay? Just like Alex. You're gonna forget me." He told me and I felt tears go down my cheeks and I didn't even notice they were there, I can't lose him, I won't lose him**

**"I won't. No, I won't. I won't." I whimper, and I was shaking my head that I will never forget him**

**"Mattera, you will. Just try to find some way to remember me, okay? Remember how you were the first girl I ever kissed? Or how I had a crush on you Freshman year. Sophomore year? Junior year? Remember how you saved my life?" He asked me going through the memories we had together**

**"You saved my life too." I say to him and he held my hand tightly**

**"Just remember... Remember I love you." He told me softly and I open my mouth in shock and I felt tears run down my face and I didn't even try to stop them. The first time he says he loves me, is when he's gonna be taken! I was going to say it back but it was too late he was gone. I was sobbing as I was alone in the jeep,**

**"Remember... Remember... Remember..." I shudder**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{NEXT DAY}**

**I walk in the school with a tear going down my face, and I see Hayden, Liam, Corey, and Mason looked over at me and they smile, and started to talk again and I see Jace walk in front of me "You okay?" Jace asked and I look at him, and I see Malia, Scott, and Lydia walk up to me and they looked confused, and I pull out my phone and I turn on the camera and I see tears running down my face and I wipe my face**

**"I have this feeling that I was supposed to do something." I say as I put my phone away**

**"Do what?" Scott asked but I couldn't remember what it was**

**"I can't remember." I say, I know something's wrong, but I just don't know what it is!**


	2. 2: Superposition

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was just sleeping until I heard like a train, and a voice that sounded really familiar "Do you see him?" The voice asked and I shot up and I heard the train and I covered my ears and I scream, and then I woke up and it was 1:37 A.M. and I see Jessica and Jace walk in**

**"Mattera, what's wrong?" She asked**

**"Did you hear that?" I ask**

**"I heard you screaming." She told me**

**"No. It was the sound of a train passing through my room." I tell her and Jace sighs**

**"See? I told you she was crazy." He told her and I scoff**

**"Jace, go to bed." She told him and Jace nods and walked off**

**"Jessica, I heard it." I tell her**

**"Oh, honey, you were having a nightmare." She told me as she sat on my bed**

**"No, I wasn't. It wasn't a..." I say but she cut me off**

**"Well, there wasn't a train and we haven't had an earthquake, so... It just must've been a bad dream." She told me and walked out and I sigh**

**"But I wasn't asleep." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk into school, and I see everyone smiling and laughing and they smiled at me as they walked by, and I walked up to a locker and I stood by it, and I heard the bell ring and everyone had scurried off to class, while I was just standing here. I was waiting for someone, like I always do, but I don't remember who. This locker's familiar, but whose locker is it?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in my class and I sit down, and I look at the empty desk next to me. He always sits there, that's his seat, but I don't know who he is. I see Lydia sit next to me on the other side and I see Ms Flemming start to give us our tests back "I'm impressed. With most of you. It really speaks to your study habits and your commitment to your own education. Everyone else, see me for extra help." She said and she gave me my test and I saw my grade and it was an 'A' Huh, I always get 'A+'**

**"Ms. Fleming, um..." I say**

**"I already told you, Mattera, I don't give extra credit for alternate equations based on your own theoretical findings." She told me**

**"Well, okay then." I say and I saw Malia has her claws out**

**"Malia. Claws. Claws, Malia." I whisper to her and she shows me her hands and her claws were gone.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was working on my work, and I was done, and I had a headache and I put my pen down loudly but not to loudly to interrupt the other students. I look over to my right and I see a doctor and I furrow my eyebrows and I leaned forward to talk to her "Excuse me, who are you? What are you doing in this class?" I ask in a whisper and she looked at me and opened her mouth and I heard a train rattling and I heard high-pitched screeching and I cover my ears with hands, but then it was gone, and I gasping for air, and Lydia looked at me**

**"Mattera, are you okay?" She whispered and I nodded slightly, somethings wrong, and I'm gonna find out what it is.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk the hallways and I see that doctor again and she started walking away "Oh, no, you don't." I mumble to myself and I ran after, and then I ran outside and it was nighttime and I was wearing something different. I was wearing a red 'Arctic Monkeys' t-shirt, a flannel sweater, that I had the sleeves rolled up to and it was unbuttoned, blue skinny jeans, and converse that flower patterns on them. I had my hair straightened, well that is weird, cause my hair is always wavy, why would I straighten it? Then I hear a voice, that same voice last night**

**"You know me. Oh, thank God, you know me. Do you see him? Do you see him? All right, come on, come on!" The voice said and I felt my hands being held and I started running "This way. Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! This way, this way." The voice said and I kept running and I see the ghost riders**

**"Where are they?" I ask**

**"Everywhere! Will you forget me?" The voice asked**

**"I won't... I won't!" I exclaimed and then I heard a voice**

**"Mattera, look out!" I hear Lydia yell and I felt myself being pulled away from a moving car that was about to hit me. I turn back to her, and she put her hand to my face to see if I'm okay "Are you okay?" She asked me and I sigh**

**"I'm fine." I tell her**

**"What were you doing?" She asked me**

**"Trying to remember." I told her, He's missing! But, I don't know who he is!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in the basement of the school with Lydia and Jace "Hello?" I call out**

**"Over here." Malia said and I saw she was chained to the walls**

**"Has it really come to this?" I ask**

**"Can you give me a hand?" She asked**

**"If this is a new after-school club, count us out?" I tell her**

**"I've got a problem. I'm growling at people in class. I'm clawing at my desk. I tried turning the floor of my bedroom into a coyote den.” She says to me “Do these look familiar to you?" She asked me talking about the chains**

**"No. Why would it?" Lydia asked "Malia, do you really think this is going to keep you safe?" Lydia continued**

**"They used to. Before the lake house, this is where I'd come for the full moon. But you weren't down here with me. Scott wasn't down here with me." Malia said**

**"I was." I tell her**

**"Yeah, but you're never alone, you always have someone to be here with you in case something happens." She told me**

**"Yeah. I couldn't have done it alone." I tell her and then I hear Lydia's phone buzz**

**"It's Scott." She said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get out of Lydia's car and walk over to Scott who gave us flashlights and we started to walk "Hey, I went to bed at home and I woke up out in the woods. About a mile out. I think there's a reason why this has happened. I've been out here before. It was the beginning of sophomore year the night before tryouts for First Line. I remember because it was all that I could think about." Scott said**

**"Yeah, you were with me." I say**

**"What were you two doing?" Jace asked**

**"We were looking for a dead body." I say**

**"That's morbid." Lydia said**

**"So then, what was I doing out here all alone with Mattera?" Scott asked**

**"I wish I could help you, but I didn't know you two then." Lydia said**

**"I wasn't in Beacon Hills at the time." Jace said**

**"I was still a coyote so I might've tried to eat it." Malia said Ew**

**"Deaton said that my subconscious is trying to tell me something. But I need you guys to help me figure out what it's saying." Scott said**

**"Maybe you two were just a curious teenagers. You heard there was a body." Lydia said**

**"But how? I never watched the news. And I didn't have a police scanner." Scott said**

**"Your mom works at the hospital. Maybe she got called in and you overheard her?" Lydia suggested**

**"My mom wasn't home that night. I live five miles away from here. How did I get here?" Scott asked**

**"You drove." Lydia said**

**"I didn't have a car." Scott told her**

**"You ran." Malia said**

**"I couldn't have. I had asthma." Scott told her**

**"I dragged myself out of bed, and climbed out my window to go to his house." I say**

**"I was hiding with Mattera, but they knew that we were here." Scott said**

**"Maybe you made a ton of noise with your asthmatic breathing." Jace said**

**"How would they know that it was me?" Scott asked**

**"I tripped and fell in front of Stilinski." I say and then I hear a voice**

**"Scott! Scott, you out there? Scott?" I hear Stilinski's voice echo**

**"Why would the Sheriff even think that I would be out here?" Scott asked**

**"Because like most deaths in this town, it was related to the supernatural." Lydia told him**

**"I wasn't supernatural. I mean, this was the night that I was bitten. I wasn't a werewolf yet. And I wasn't out here alone with Mattera." Scott said Yeah, cause I never go anywhere without one special person, but who is it? "I know this sounds crazy. But I think I had a best friend. And I think he was out here with me that night." Scott said**

**"It doesn't sound crazy. I know that someone chained me up and I think they wanted me to stay human." Malia said and then I spoke up**

**"I came to school this morning and I was sure I was supposed to meet someone. But I couldn't remember who it was supposed to be. I have been looking for them all day. Whoever it is, I think I loved him. I think he was my boyfriend." I say**

**"What if we're all missing the same person? I think that he was in this picture." Scott said and I see candid Sydney took and I saw 5 of us**

**"He was sitting right there." I say pointing to where that empty space is, I sat on the table and he sat behind me covering my legs**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sat in the animal clinic and the magic bullet was in front of me and there was also a light "Now she just magically writes down all the answers?" Malia asked**

**"It's not quite that simple." Lydia said**

**"It never is." I say**

**"In automatic writing, the hand moves outside of any conscious awareness. Now hopefully the silence, the darkness, and the light will allow you to find a more comfortable, relaxed, trance-like state.” Deaton told them and Deaton looked over at me “Mattera, I want you to stare into the light. And let go of all thought. I have to warn you. We may not be able to access these memories." Deaton told me and I look at him**

**"Why not?" I ask**

**"The legend has always been that the Wild Hunt takes people. But if what you're telling me is right, the truth is much worse. They erase people from reality." Deaton told me and I look at the light and then I started scribbling on the paper, but I was writing something**

**"Oh, is she... Should we stop her?" Lydia asked**

**"Mattera? Mattera? Slow down." Deaton told me and he turned the light off and I put the pen down and I just gasped for air and then I sat there with this blank look on my face**

**"Is she okay? Mattera?" Lydia asked**

**"What does "mischief" mean?" Jace asked**

**"That's not what she wrote." Scott said and I came back to reality and I see I wrote mischief but I wrote it in letters that spelled out 'Stiles'**

**"What the hell is a Stiles?" I ask**


	3. 3: Sundowning

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Stile, an arrangement of steps that allows people, but not animals, to climb over a fence." Scott said as we were looking up the name 'Stiles'**

**"Yeah, somehow I don't think these are the stiles we're looking for." I say to Scott**

**"Maybe Malia's found something." Jace said**

**"No. She's been taking a make-up test all morning." Lydia said but then I hear a coyote howl**

**"I guess the test isn't going well." I say and me, Scott, Lydia, and Jace get up from the chair and we started to run into the basement, and I see Natalie and Stilinski walk down with us, and she saw us and started growling and snarling**

**"Malia. It's okay. You're safe." Scott says "I'm not gonna hurt you." He tells her "I think she's calming down." Scott said but then the growling intensifies**

**"Maybe you should growl back?" I suggest but he didn't do anything and her growling intensifies more**

**"Scott, you're the Alpha. Can't you just make her a little more docile?" Stilinski asked**

**"She's not the problem. We are. This is her territory." I say**

**"Maybe we need to get out of here." Jace said and she barked and snarled "**

**Yeah, come on, come on." I say and we moved away**

**"Malia came here to get through the full moons. Then we started using the lake house." Lydia said**

**"I thought you said a wild animal got in the lake house." Natalie said**

**"Just be happy about all the things I don't tell you." Lydia told her and I snicker and then I see Malia shift back but she was naked and Natalie and Stilinski looked away**

**"It's alright. I'm okay." Malia said and Jace took the clothes from Natalie and gave them to Malia**

**"Any idea what made her shift?" Stilinski asked**

**"She's under a lot of pressure. School, her life after graduation." Scott said**

**"Her mom trying to kill her." Lydia said**

**"That shouldn't make her shift." I tell her**

**"Could it be connected to Stiles?" Scott asked**

**"Hard to tell since we don't know what a "Stiles" is." Lydia told him**

**"It's a "he."" Stilinski said and we look over at him**

**"Who?" Me and Scott ask**

**"Stiles. It's a family nickname. I never used it but, uh, my father did." Stilinski said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Scott, and Lydia were in the living room of the Stilinski house and Claudia brought him a container "He was an Army engineer. Ended the war one bridge at a time." Stilinski said giving Scott a picture**

**"And he went by "Stiles."" Scott said and Stilinski nodded**

**"So, what's this got to do with the Wild Hunt?" Stilinski asked**

**"We think that somebody was taken from us." I say**

**"Any idea who?" Stilinski asked me**

**"Uh, the Ghost Riders would have erased our memories." I tell him**

**"Well, now, that's convenient." Stilinski said**

**"We found a clue. The word "Stiles."" Lydia said**

**"And that's why you wanna talk to Elias?" Claudia asked**

**"Mm, yeah, maybe he can help us figure it out. Maybe he knows who we're lookin' for." I tell her**

**"Now this is someone your age?" Stilinski asked**

**"Yeah. I... I think he was my friend. Maybe he was my best friend." Scott said**

**"I think he was my boyfriend." I tell him**

**"I can guarantee you, my father can't help you." Stilinski said**

**"Couldn't we try?" Scott asked**

**"Scott, he lives in a nursing home three towns over. Hasn't had a visitor in years." Stilinski said and I see an old lady and I was confused and kinda terrified**

**"The following stops have been canceled. The following stops have been canceled." The lady said and I hear a train, and then she walks down the hallway**

**"Can I use your bathroom?" I ask and Lydia looked at me confused**

**"Sure." Claudia said and I got up and I walked down the hallway and I see the lady stopped in front of this wall**

**"Why are you here? Is there something you wanna tell me? What stop has been canceled?" I ask the lady but she didn't answer me and I went to touch her but I heard a voice**

**"Mattera? Did you find it? The last door on the left." Claudia called and I look back and I see the lady gone**

**"Found it." I say and I walk back**

**"You're not hearing me. Trust me, you don't wanna talk to him." Stilinski said**

**"We just need a few minutes." Scott said**

**"Scott, my father can't help you." Stilinski told him**

**"Just a few questions. Five minutes." Scott said**

**"You know, what? You don't just "talk" to this guy. Okay? Find another way." Stilinski snapped**

**"But, what if this is the only way?" Scott asked and I walk back over to them**

**"Scott, you have your answer." Claudia said**

**"Sheriff, please." Scott said**

**"Scott." Claudia said sternly, Oh my god she was getting annoying**

**"The answer's no." Stilinski told him and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk up to the nursing home, I still can’t believe we decided to do this "I can't believe we're about to break into a nursing home." Scott said**

**"After the orderlies at Eichen House, pretty sure we can handle some nurses." Malia said**

**"Oh, I can handle this." I say and I walk in and I see a staff member talking to someone and I hit his head over the desk**

**"Oh! Mother of..." He groaned and I dragged him in a room and locked him in**

**"Problem solved." I say**

**"Good job, Mattera." Malia told me**

**"Yeah, she's my sister." Jace said and I smiled sarcastically**

**“No, I’m not.” I say to him and he rolled his eyes, and we walk to the room Elias is in. Elias looks over at us**

**"Yes? Oh. Is it time for my medicine?" He asked**

**"We don't have your medicine." Malia said**

**"Oh..." He said in a sad tone**

**"Are you Elias Stilinski?" I ask**

**“I am." He told me**

**"I'm Mattera Delavinchie. Do you know who I am?" I ask**

**"Should I?" He asked and I sigh**

**"Hey, Mr. Stilinski, we're looking for somebody who might be named Stiles. You went by that name in the Army, right?" Scott asked**

**"Yes. Best years of my life." He said**

**"Do you know any of us?" Jace asked**

**"Of course I do. How could I forget my own son?" Elias asked Son?**

**"Your son? Mr. Stilinski. What year is it?" Scott asked**

**"1976. It's my son's birthday next week." He said**

**"He has dementia." Lydia said Oh great**

**"Is it time for my medicine?" He asked**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The sun is going down by now, and we still got nothing out of him! Heh great! "Scott McCall?" He asked and Scott smirks "No, no, no, no, no, no. You're my son." Elias said rather loudly**

**"Keep it down, old guy. You'll wake the other old people." Malia said and ate some peas**

**"I don't like her." Elias told me and I roll my eyes and I sat near him**

**"Your son. He's the Sheriff of Beacon Hills." I say**

**"Sheriff? No, no, no, no, no. No, no. I was in the Army." He stuttered**

**"Use your claws, Scott." Malia said**

**"It could kill him." Scott said**

**"I get that, but we're running out of time." Malia said**

**"I can't." Scott told her and she brought her claws out**

**"Malia! No!" I exclaim**

**"We're not hurting him." Scott told her**

**"Young lady, you need to clip those nails." He told Malia, Oh that's just no!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You shouldn't be here. If you don't leave, I'll have to report you." Elias told us**

**"What's wrong with him?" Scott said and I saw the sun has gone down**

**"The sun went down." I say**

**"So?" Scott asked and I heard Elias muttering**

**"He's sundowning." I tell them**

**"It's when dementia patients lose their faculties after the sun goes down." Lydia said**

**"I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Elias exclaimed**

**"So what do we do?" Jace asked**

**"We wait till the sun comes back up." Lydia said What?!**

**"What? We can't wait that long." I tell her**

**"No. No, no!" Elias cried**

**"There's gotta be something we could do to keep him quiet." Scott said**

**"Leave, leave, leave, leave." Elias begged**

**"I can calm him down." Malia said Oh hell no!**

**"No." Me, Scott, Jace, and Lydia say at the same time**

**"Elias. Look at the equations. Look. It's binomial probability. What's "P"?" Lydia asked using some math problems**

**"Um, probability of success?" Elias said**

**"Right. Uh... And that means N minus K is?" Lydia asked him**

**"Uh, number of trials minus the number of successes." He told her**

**"What's with the math?" Malia asked**

**"It helps dementia patients concentrate." She told her**

**"And this one?" She asked pointing at a problem**

**"That's, um... Conditional probability." He told her**

**"Let's find the moment of inertia." She said and put the papers on the table "Elias." She said and he looked at her**

**"That's Mr. Stilinski. Just who the hell do you think you are?" He asked What just happened?**

**"You know Scott isn't your son?" Lydia asked**

**"Of course I know that. Are brains getting smaller with the skirts?" He asked What the fuck? Malia growled**

**"Malia. It's okay." I say and Elias looked at me**

**"So you're that Delavinchie girl." He said What?**

**"You know me?" I ask**

**"I knew your mother. She's pretty, young girl. But, she certainly couldn't keep that wedding ring on her finger. Cute boy walks by and poof, that ring just disappeared like magic." He said How dare he talk about my mother like that? I get up and I was pissed**

**"Do you know all of us?" Lydia asked**

**"Oh... You're Natalie Martin's girl. Am I right? You look like her. She was pretty once, too." He told Lydia What a dick!**

**"Stop talking." I say getting angrier by the second**

**"Mattera." Jace told me**

**"And she also liked to talk like she was the smartest person in the room." He said and I open my hands and fire comes out and fire comes to my eyes**

**"Mattera!" Scott exclaimed**

**"Enough." I hear a voice say, and I close my hands and I look over to see Stilinski**

**"Sheriff, we..." Scott said but he cut Scoff off**

**"I explicitly told you not to come here. And who attacked a staff member?" Stilinski asked and the guy looked at me**

**"That's her." He said and I whistle awkwardly**

**"What the hell were you thinking?" Stilinski asked us**

**"Noah. We were just having a nice conversation." Elias said to Stilinski**

**"The five of you. Out. Now." Stilinski demanded and we walked out but I stayed behind a little**

**"Noah. That's right! Act like I'm not even here. Go crawling back to your dead wife and your loser son! With that little stupid Delavinchie girl he hangs out with!" Elias yelled**

**“Stiles.” I whisper, and I walk out of the nursing home and I catch up with the rest of the gang**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"We know this looks bad." Scott said as we were in the sheriff's station**

**"It doesn't look bad, Scott. It is bad. You broke into a nursing home, you harassed a dementia patient, and you beat up a nurse. This could affect the rest of your lives. Especially you, Mattera. They're talking felony assault." Natalie said**

**"I didn't beat him up. I could have. But I chose not to." I say**

**"That's an improvement." Jace muttered Jace, knows I beat people up, who piss me off.**

**"By some miracle the nurse decided to drop the charges. They're free to go." Stilinski said**

**"Just because you're not going to jail, doesn't mean you're not grounded for eternity." Natalie said and Jessica looked at me**

**"You're grounded too, Mattera." She told me and looked at Jace**

**"You too, Jace." She said and I grew pissed, who does she think she is?**

**"You don't control my life, Jessica! You're not my mother, my mother's dead!" I exclaim and the rest looked shocked by my sudden outburst**

**"Mattera-" Jessica said putting a hand on my shoulder but I brush it off and I walk off slamming the doors of the front doors of the sheriff's station.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I decided to help Scott clean up his house since Liam and Mason threw a party here, and the ghost riders shown up. And I didn’t want to face Jessica after what I said to her back at the station "Looks like a hell of a party." Stilinski said and I turn around and I chuckle**

**"Yep." I say while picking up tons of empty plastic red cups and throwing them in a bag**

**"Hopefully we can get it all cleaned before my mom comes home." Scott said**

**"I'll help." Stilinski said and started helping us**

**"Hey, Sheriff. We never should have gone there to see your father." Scott said**

**"No, no, it's... It's okay. I should have been clearer about who he is. And maybe a part of me just didn't want to have to, um, admit it." Stilinski said and he moved his shirt and I saw a scar 'Oh my god.' I thought "This is my dad, Scott and Mattera. He pushed me through a glass table going after my mom. There's still tiny pieces of glass in there. The doctor told my mother that they'd probably be in there for the rest of my life, workin' their way out. Small price to pay to keep him away from her. That time." He told us and I sigh Wow "You know, something you said has just been bugging me all day. Somethin' about memories." Stilinski said and we look at him confused. What?**

**"What do you mean?" Scott asked him with confusion laced in his voice**

**"Have you ever had a dream that's, that's so real that you thought it was a memory?" He asked and we nodded "Okay, in this dream, I'm lying in bed with Claudia. It's a couple of weeks before we graduate from college and we're talking about the future and kids and what we'll call them. And I tell her that if we have a son, I want to name him after her father. And she laughs at me and she says, "Why would you want to saddle some poor kid with a name like that?" And I told her, "Because he's a great father, kind of father I wish I had, the kind I... I hoped to be." At that point in the dream she smiles, kisses me, and says, "Okay, we'll name him that, but it won't matter. He'll just be called Stiles anyway."" Stilinski told us and I looked down and sigh. That is a clue, it's gotta be.**

 

 


	4. 4: Relics

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I look at the library key card that this guy named Jake Sullivan left behind "It's a relic." I say**

**"What's a relic?" Malia asked and I looked at Lydia and she nodded**

**"An object with a fixed association to the past. Jake's ID was left behind after he was taken. And Gwen found her sister's bracelet on her bedroom floor." Lydia said**

**"How can someone be erased, and still leave something behind?" Jace asked**

**"A conservation of mass. The total mass of any isolated system remains constant." I said**

**"So, even the Ghost Riders have a weakness." Scott said**

**"A relic would be proof that Stiles existed." Malia said Or does exist!**

**"And maybe we can bring him back." Scott said See he knows Stiles is real!**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You want to search my house?" Stilinski asked**

**"People are leaving things behind. So if Stiles left anything..." I said but he cut me off**

**"Why, why would it be there?" He asked**

**"You can't just erase people. They leave things behind." I tell him**

**"I couldn't sleep last night. So, um, I got up, figured I'd do some paperwork. The files were in the back of my car. So, I, I go to the garage, and some junk has fallen off a shelf and I, I stubbed my toe on an old baseball bat. Without thinking I yelled a name..." He said**

**"Stiles." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I look at the pictures of Stilinski and Claudia and then I heard her voice which scared the crap out of me "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked and I turned around to face her**

**"No. But thank you, Mrs. Stilinski." I say to her**

**"Well, good luck. I'll leave you to it." She told me and I nod and I walk down the hallway and I walk to the wall from yesterday and I see someone and I gasp almost screaming**

**"You didn't see it, did you?" He asked voice echoing**

**"See what?" I ask him**

**"It's right in front of your face." He told me and I look back and then I look back to the person and he was gone, but then I look back at the wall and I put my hand on the wall of the wallpaper and I had started to rip at the wallpaper, but then I felt someone grab my wrist really tight twisting it, and I gasp and I look and I see it was Claudia**

**"What are you doing?" She asked angry and I felt that she was angry**

**"You're hurting me." I say and I saw sparks of light come from my hands and she dropped my hand "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I tell her**

**"I think that's something we can agree on." She told me and she was angry as shit, and now so was I. I walk out mumbling**

**"Bitch." as I walk out, I'll just find a relic myself.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I asked Natalie if I can look something on her computer in the school, and she said yes, cause she will know that I will get mad, easily, I never get mad that easy, maybe Stiles kept me calm. I see Jessica walk in and I sigh quietly, and I was annoyed cause I didn't want to see her "Were you tearing Claudia Stilinski's wallpaper off her wall?" She asked**

**"No." I lied and she looked at me she knew I was lying, dammit werewolf senses "Maybe. Yes." I say, I can't stand that half of my friends can tell if I'm lying**

**"She's worried about your mental health." Jessica told me and I looked from the computer**

**"Are you fucking kidding me? I saw someone in the hallway. Someone Mrs. Stilinski didn't see." I snap getting mad**

**"Well, if Claudia is not seeing ghosts, maybe it's because she's not a Banshee and a Seer." She told me**

**"I think he was trying to help me find something Stiles left behind. A relic." I say**

**"Did you?" She asked me and I sigh**

**"No. Mrs. Stilinski asked me to leave before I could find anything." I say and she chuckled**

**"Probably because you were tearing her wallpaper." She told me and I walked over to the computer to see I looked up Claudia "Oh, honey. I've known Claudia since high school. I trust her." She told me, she went to high school with her? Well, duh this could be like the only high school anybody goes to in Beacon Hills "Do you know what a confirmation bias is?" She asked me as she sat down on a chair**

**"The tendency to interpret information in a way that confirms an existing preconception." I tell her**

**"Yes. It's a biased perspective. You're looking for proof to support what you already believe is true. Because you want it to be true." She told me Oh hell no, Stiles is real! And I'm tired of people telling me he's not!**

**"Stiles is real. I know it." I snapped and she sighed**

**"But do you believe there's a possibility he's not? Okay. Tell me everything you know. I'll be your unbiased perspective." She told me and I groan but nodded and I told her everything I know.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You want what?" Melissa asked loudly and me and Jessica look at each other "You want what?" She asked quietly this time**

**"Claudia's medical records. Just for a minute. We know it's a lot to ask." I tell her, I need to know if Stiles is real, I know he is**

**"It's up there. It's way up there." Melissa told me**

**"As the more recently enlightened of the two of us, just trust me. There are lives at stake." Jessica said**

**"Letting the two of you look at private medical records is completely and utterly against hospital regulations. So, we better make this fast." Melissa told us and I smirk, she never cares if she's gonna lose her job, cause she always shows us medical records.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sorry, guys. According to her medical records, Claudia never had children." Melissa told us Shit,**

**"Well, but she had..." I say pointing at the condition she had, Frontotemporal Dementia**

**"Frontotemporal dementia. There must be a mistake." Melissa said Well, it's not**

**"How long ago? She seems fine now." Jessica asked**

**"Ten years? I'm surprised she's still alive, honestly. It's a miracle." Melissa told her, Wait I remember, Claudia died when I was 10, she had it for 8 years and she died. But, how the hell is she alive?!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I heard that Argent had got hurt, so I ran over to Jace, Malia, Lydia, and Scott, who were here as well "What happened?" I ask**

**"The Ghost Riders took everyone. We barely slowed them down." Jace said What? How?**

**"Tell us you found something." Scott pleaded, and I sigh**

**"I found out Claudia never had children. So, Stiles can't be her son." I tell them**

**"What about a relic?" Lydia asked and I shook my head**

**"There never was a Stiles, was there?" Malia asked**

**"I guess there wasn't." Lydia said and I heard my breathing become shallow**

**"It doesn't even sound like a real name." Scott said and I feel the tears well up in my eyes, They got to stop this! Stop not believing, I know Stiles is real!**

**"We have to keep looking. Check the school records again. Or call Scott's dad..." I say even though I don't want to even talk to Rafael, I was just desperate because I felt like I was losing my mind!**

**"We're fighting the wrong battle." Malia said**

**"We're trying to bring Stiles back." I argue**

**"The Ghost Riders came back. We still have no way of stopping them. And whatever they are, they're real. We can't keep chasing someone who isn't." Malia told me and I get angry and I have to clench my fists so I wouldn't blast her with fire or light, I’m just stressing myself out,**

**"He didn't leave anything behind." Scott told me and I sigh**

**"Just us." I say pissed off and I walk off**

**"Mattera." I hear Lydia call but I didn't really want to hear it. Stiles, is real, and no one believes me, they think I'm crazy. Hell, I may be crazy, but I know one thing is for certain. Stiles, is real.**

 


	5. 5: Radio Silence

*OKAY I'VE NEVER DONE STILES' P.O.V BEFORE SO DON'T JUDGE ME!!*

**Stiles' P.O.V**

**Where the hell am I? Like seriously, where am I? The last thing I remember, I was with Mattera. I look to my left and I see a doctor, and an old man reading a newspaper, and they both had blank expressions on their faces. Okay, that's a little creepy. I look up and I see a sign that has arrivals and I look forward and I see a ticket station. I look over at everyone and they had blank expressions on their faces, but then I look down to see the jeeps keys in my hands. I look over at the doctor, well I guess I should find out where the hell I am. "Excuse me. Sorry, where are we?" I whisper and she looks at me**

**"We're at the train station." She told me, Wait train station? I nod and say**

**"Right. Okay. Helpful." But which train station "Which train station exactly?" I ask confused**

**"Train station number 137." She told me and I nodded slightly, How long have I been here?**

**"Did you see me come in?" I ask her**

**"No." She told me, How long has she been here?**

**"How long have you been here?" I ask and she shrugged**

**"Maybe an hour?" She told me Okay, an hour, but how long have I been here?**

**"We got here at the same time. It's been at least six hours." The old guy said, Whoa whoa whoa, Six hours?!**

**"Six hours?" I question, Well guess this is the time to make conversation "Where are you goin'?" I ask**

**"Uh, uh... I had a ticket with me somewhere. Um..." She told me looking through her pockets**

**"You always travel in your work clothes?" I ask**

**"I must have been in a rush." She said and I got up from my seat and I walk over to the ticket station and I saw a sign and it said 'Back in 5 minutes' but I saw a whole bunch of dust. I turn back to the people in the train station**

**"Do you know if anyone works here?" I ask but no one answered me, and then I heard someone announce**

**"The following stops have been canceled, Hollatine, Batten, Bay Burry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak..." The guy said through the speakers and people started getting up, Okay this weird. I walk up to this woman and I ask**

**"Excuse me, where are those trains going?" but she didn't answer me,**

**"... Trenton, Anderson, King Springs." The guy continued but then stopped announcing and I walked to another person and asked**

**"Excuse me, do you know what train this is?" But nobody was answering me "Does anyone know where this train's going?" I ask but as usual no one answered and I ran to another person and I ask "Excuse me, do you know what train this is?" No answer so I walk off to follow the people "Do you know where this train's going?" I ask out loud and as usual I got no answer. We were stopped at this random tunnel, and I heard distant horses, and the wind started whooshing, and then the people got scared and started running and hiding, and I saw the ghost riders, and people were pushing past me, like actually bumping into me, cause I wasn't even moving. I see one of the ghost riders hit someone with a whip, Oh my god, that was violent. I see this business guy fall off the horse with ropes tied to his hands and legs, and they just magically disappeared, Uh what the hell? The ghost riders looked my way, and they started to run my way, 'Crap.' I thought and I started to run away, but then I felt someone grab me and push me against this wall and I was met with, the person I never thought I will see again. Peter Hale.**

**"It had to be you." He told me, He sounds so happy to see me!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The ghost riders had ran back into the tunnels and everyone started to sit down again, Uh okay. I see Peter starting to walk off, but me being me I followed him "Peter? Peter, what are you doing here? How are you here?" I ask him**

**"What do you mean how am I here? I'm here. You are here. We are all here. Now, get the hell away from me, Stiles." He told me and sat down with a blank expression 'What the hell is he doing?' I thought and I walked in front of him**

**"Hey, Peter. Peter. Peter!" I exclaim as I snap my fingers in his face, to get his attention "What are you doing?" I ask**

**"I'm waiting for my train." He told me, like it was obvious**

**"Okay, did you not just see that?" I ask him**

**"See what?" He asked, Can I kill him?**

**"The horses, the hogtied businessmen with the magically dissolving ropes?" I say with my voice raising a little "I'm sorry, did anyone just see that?" I ask very loud, so loud, I could hear my voice echoing in the room**

**"Do you mind? You're blocking the board." He complained and I move out of his way "I'd like a little warning before my train arrives." He told me**

**"Okay. So you're waiting for a train. How did you get here?" I ask him**

**"Pretty sure I took a cab." He said like it was obvious and I roll my eyes**

**"Last time I saw you were being locked away in Eichen House." I tell him**

**"I was in Eichen. Thanks to you." He muttered a little distant, Hmm memory is good**

**"Memory's good. Can you remember how you, uh, got out? They discharge you?" I ask**

**"No, the power went out. And I ran like hell." He told me, Seriously? He ran?**

**"That's it? You just ran?" I ask him kinda annoyed**

**"Yes, that's it. I literally just ran away from the insane asylum that was holding me hostage!" He exclaimed and his voice echoed a little, Oh great.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit on this bench with annoyed expression on my face, I mean how could anybody not get annoyed with Peter? No wonder, why Mattera can’t stand this guy. "How long have I been here?" He asked**

**"The lockdown was three months ago." I say, that was the time, where we saved Lydia, and Mattera literally died, and came back to life, and Peter turned around to look at me**

**"I've been missing for three months and no one came for me?" He asked confused and a little hurt**

**"That's what the Ghost Riders do, they erase you." I tell him, Please someone remember me, so I could get out of this hell!**

**"Ghost Riders? Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt?" He asked and I look at him with curiosity**

**"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about?" I asked curiously and he sighed and sat down**

**"Of course, I know what you're talking about. They ride the lightning. They are an unstoppable force of nature. But, I promise you, they don't make pit-stops in train stations." He told me and the lady beside me smiled at him and Peter smiled back awkwardly "I've escaped one prison only to land in another one. And this looks like the underground lair of a depressed bureaucrat." He told me and I sigh**

**"Come on, there's gotta be a way out of this place, right? Have you tried looking around? Have you talked to anyone who knows anything?" I ask him being hopeful**

**"If this is the Wild Hunt, there is no escape. You and I are doomed to ride the storm forever." He told me, No that can't be true. I stood up**

**"Yeah, we're not in the storm, we're in a train station. But we can get out of a train station." I tell him**

**"We can't get out of here, Stiles. Because this place isn't real." He argued, Uh what?**

**"What are you talking about?" I ask him confused**

**"Beacon Hills doesn't have a train station." He told me, Goddammit.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk to a door trying to open it, but it had a lock on it "What are you doing?" Peter asked me**

**"Little help, please?" I ask and he pulled the lock off and gave me this look "Okay." I say and I ran through the doors, but I was still in the train station, and I look over at Peter who was looking at me "What the hell?" I mutter and I ran back over to him and he was looking at me confused and I walked through the doors again and I was in the same place. Oh, my god, I need to get out of here. I need to see Mattera again. Scott again. Hell, I need to see my own father again. I walk back over to Peter**

**"No, no, no, keep going." He muttered, Was he serious?**

**"I don't see you comin' up with anything." I snap at him**

**"Stiles. Left shoulder, against the pillar. Don't look." He told me and I looked anyway "I said don't look." He told me and I look back at him**

**"Yeah." I mumble**

**"He's watching us." He told me and I look over to this guy watching us**

**"Yeah, so?" I ask**

**"So... every person in this station is either comatose or catatonic. He seems very interested in keeping an eye on us." He told me, Huh that is a good point and I started to walk to him, but he walked off**

**"Hey!" I called and I ran after him, and I jumped when I saw Peter in front of him "Oh, my god!" I exclaimed**

**"Why are you watching us?" Peter asked him**

**"You tried the doors. Nobody ever tries the doors." The guy told us**

**"Sounds like you have." I tell him**

**"The ones that I could open. I've tried everything else." He told us, He's been trying to escape as well?**

**"Not everything. You're still here." Peter argued**

**"Yeah, it seems like you got some kind of a plan. So why don't you tell us about it?" I ask him, I want to get the hell out of here!**

**"I can tell you. Doesn't mean you can do it." He told me and I chuckle**

**"Oh, we, we can do it. He can, he can..." I stammered**

**"Well, it's right in front of your face." He said and we turned around to look at the tunnels and we look back at him**

**"You didn't see it, did you?" The guy asked**

**"I saw it." I say**

**"Then why'd you waste so much time running through the doors? I'll tell you why. Because it's all part of the illusion. You're afraid. And they want you to be afraid." He explained, Well, I'm afraid!**

**"I'm not afraid." Peter snapped and we walked to the tunnels but Peter stopped**

**"Can't do it, can you? He can't do it." The guy said**

**"We really should kill him." Peter told me, and I nod slightly**

**"Or you can just walk through it." The guy told Peter**

**"Push me." Peter told me, Uh what?**

**"What did you say?" I ask him**

**"Push me." He told me again, Okay. I push him in the tunnels**

**"Now you're gettin' it." The guy said and walked in the tunnels but I just stood here**

**"Stiles. Stiles, let's go." Peter told me, but I couldn't move until Peter grabbed me and pulled me in.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**I was in Bio, and I was sitting next to Scott "The corpus callosum is not only the largest white matter structure in the brain, but also the bridge connecting all parts of the brain to each other." Mrs. Finch said and I look up from my notebook and I look over to this blue jeep. Huh, that looks so familiar, it must be Stiles' jeep. I mean it has to be Stiles’ jeep. "That ability for all parts of the brain to communicate, and to work together, help us make leaps in cognitive thinking. Any questions, thoughts, insight." Mrs Finch said and I wasn't paying attention to her only the jeep "Mattera?" She asked and I look at her**

**"I completely agree." I say**

**"Is there something outside that's more fascinating than the structure of the human mind?" She asked me, Yes, the relic Stiles left behind!**

**"No. I don't think so. No." I tell her**

**"Okay. Good." She told me and she walked away from me and I look back out the window and I see the jeep about to towed "Now, many people credit the corpus callosum, uh, for giving us a sense of intuition, gut instinct, even we ourselves aren't aware..." Mrs Finch said but I cut her off**

**"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." I said and I grab my backpack and I run out to the guy who was gonna tow the jeep "Hey! Hey! You can't tow this Jeep." I tell the guy**

**"Paperwork says I can. It's reported as abandoned." He said and I put my hand on the jeep**

**"And now it's not." I tell him, There is no way in hell, I'm letting this guy take it away**

**"Oh, this is your vehicle?" He asked**

**"Does it matter?" I ask him getting annoyed and mad**

**"Sounds like a no." The guy told me and I saw Scott run over to us and he puts his hands on it as well**

**"It's mine. Uh, my Jeep. Thank you. I'll move it. Once I get the keys. From my locker. After you leave." Scott said**

**"I'm sorry, once it's on the hook..." He said Oh god please don't say it**

**"Please don't fucking say, "you're on the hook."" I say**

**"Well, I can't now." He told me**

**"Oh, I, okay. Look, there's gotta be something that we can do. Sign something? Call someone?" Scott asked**

**"Pay someone?" I ask**

**"Drop fee's a hundred and fifty. Cash." He said and Scott looked at me**

**"A hundred and fifty? This thing isn't even worth that much." Scott told me and I opened my backpack and I grab my wallet out**

**"How much you got?" I ask**

**"Uh, how much have you got?" He asked and I look at him**

**"Just give me your damn money." I whisper to him and he sighs and I pull a hundred dollars out of my wallet**

**"All I have is $50. And when I say "all," I mean all. Uh..." Scott said and I take the money out of his hands and gave it to the guy and he unhooked it and drove off "Hey. You know I don't actually have the keys to this thing, right?" He asked me and I smile**

**"I know. But now we have a Jeep." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

**We just walked into another part of the train station "Congratulations, you found another part of the phantom train station." Peter said sarcastically**

**"Is this the way out?" I ask**

**"If it was, we would be leaving." Peter told me**

**"You might want to stay off the tracks. 'Cause that's the way in and out." Trent said and I hear thunder rumbling and horses neighing "They're coming." Trent said and we hid and I saw the ghost riders and they ran to the way we just came from. We move out of our hiding**

**"That's the way out? How in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Peter asked Trent**

**"We jump." Trent said What?**

**"Jump?" Peter asked**

**"On the back of the riders as they go through." Trent told him, Oh my god is he insane?**

**"Is that all?" Peter asked him**

**"I've been timing it. Look, we can jump from here just before they go out." Trent said**

**"I think you're confusing your pronouns. We aren't going to do anything. But you should absolutely give that a shot." Peter said**

**"Do you not wanna get out of here?" Trent asked**

**"We want to get out alive, okay? How do you know this works? Seems like a lot could go wrong." I told him**

**"Look, I can't stay here. I'm losing my mind in this place." Trent said**

**"I think you have an excellent grasp of the situation. I say go for it." Peter said**

**"Peter." I say and I heard horses**

**"Hey, they're coming back." Trent said and we hid and I stand next to Peter**

**"No, we can't let him do this, right?" I ask**

**"What if he's right?" Peter asked me**

**"Hey, we'll figure something else out. Hey, look, there's gotta be another way out of this place." I say my voice raising**

**"But there isn't. I've been looking for months. Are you comin' or not?" He asked**

**"It's all you." Peter said giving him a thumbs up, and I went to go to stop him but Peter pulled me back "Let him try." Peter told me and Trent jumped on the back of the horse "Come on. Come on." Peter whispered and the ghost riders kept running and they disappeared and Trent fell back and screamed and kept screaming until he was gone "Somehow I don't think that went the way that he was hoping." Peter said Well, no shit.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk down to where Trent disappeared from "Stiles, he's dead. You see his face? Trust me, he's gone." Peter told me, he knew this whole time! I scoff and turn around**

**"You knew he'd die." I tell him**

**"I didn't know. I mean, I assumed." Peter told me**

**"Yeah, but you could have warned him." I say**

**"He was gonna do it anyway. Now, we know." He told me, Know what?**

**"Know what?" I ask**

**"That we're stuck. It's over. We are trapped because that was our only way out." He told me as he walked towards me, That can't be true**

**"Or that's just what they want us to believe." I say**

**"What? What is it with you teenagers? You think that you're so special? You think the rules don't apply to you? Do you get it? We are dead and buried." He snapped and he took my wallet out of my pocket and he opened it "Money? It's worthless. Driver's license? Credit cards?" He said throwing the stuff on the ground and went to get my wallet from him but I couldn't**

**"Give me my damn wallet back." I tell him he threw it on the ground and he took my keys out of my hands**

**"Keys?" He asked**

**"Give me my keys." I demand but he just throws them somewhere**

**"What, did you think you were gonna drive us out of here? Is that what you thought? Do you get it? We don't exist. And we are already forgotten." He told me, That is not true.**

**"Somebody's gonna remember me. Either Mattera, Lydia, or Scott, Malia, Jace, someone. They're gonna find me, all right? They'll come for me. Who would ever come for you?" I mutter, It's true, who will ever come for Peter?**

**"You give me a call when your high school sweethearts conjure up a plan to get out of here." He told me and walked off and I look behind me and I sigh and I follow him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit next to this lady just waiting for- I don't really know anything "I'm waiting for a train." The lady told me and I look at her**

**"Yeah, it's probably runnin' late." I tell her**

**"I'm going to see my grandchildren. Who are you going to see?" She asked me**

**"Uh, no one." I tell her and she looked at me confused, and then I hear microphone feedback**

**"The following stops have been canceled, Hollatine, Batten, Bay Burry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak, Trenton, Anderson, King Springs." The guy said announcing and I got up and I look up to see wires and I followed them, but it led to a dead end**

**"Intercom. Maybe a radio?" Peter suggested and I look at him and back at the wires again**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the room that the wires ended up at "Your theory is ridiculous. Magnetic disturbances and a few pixelated photos doesn't mean that you can use a ham radio to communicate across a supernatural barrier. Ghost Riders can't be seen, heard, or remembered. You really think they're gonna leave a gadget around that you can use to call your friends?" Peter asked me and he turned something on, and I hear a high pitched feedback play, and I covered my ears**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**I was standing in front of the jeep and I hear a high pitch noise and I cover my ears, then uncovered them, and then I see Lydia walk up to me "Did you hear that?" I ask and she nods "It's coming from inside the jeep." I say and I turned around to see Jace, Malia, and Scott walk to us "It's coming from inside." I said and Scott went to open it but it was locked**

**"Did somebody just lock the keys inside?" Malia asked**

**"Break it." I say and they looked at me and broke the door and he opened it**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

**"Take your time. No rush. Only thing at stake is any evidence of our existence... soon to be lost... forever." Peter told me as I was searching for a way to communicate with them, and for the love of god, he wasn't helping**

**"Okay, not helping." I tell him as I continue to search and Peter pulled the wires out, and he ran to me and we hid. We saw the ghost rider enter the room we were just in, as we hid behind a pillar**

**"In case you're keeping count, that's twice I've saved your life today." He told me and walked off and I followed him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**I was looking for clues in this jeep, with Jace, Lydia, Malia, and Scott, and suddenly the radio static had stopped and we looked at the police scanner What the hell? "Why'd it stop?" Jace asked and I started pushing a button**

**"It doesn't matter. There has to be a reason." I say and then Scott sniffed, What? Did he catch a scent**

**"What?" Scott asked**

**"You caught a scent?" I ask**

**"Yeah. Uh... ours... mine, yours, all five of us." Scott said Stiles! This is Stiles' jeep!**

**"Mine? I've never been in this Jeep before." Malia said**

**"Neither have I." Scott said**

**"Same here." Lydia said**

**"I don't remember being in this jeep." Jace said We have, but we don't remember it**

**"Yes, we have. We just don't remember it." I say**

**"I thought we were done with that." Malia told me, Uh since when did we agree we stopped looking?**

**"Uh, yeah, Mattera, Parrish checked the VIN number. There's no record of owner." Scott told me**

**"The Jeep didn't just drive itself here." I say and Malia looked at him**

**"Whose side are you on?" She asked and I look at him**

**"I'm on everyone's side." He said and Malia looked at me**

**"He's not real. Trust me." She told me and I sigh and I continued looking "I've lost a lot of people in my life. It's a long list and I don't feel like adding to it." She continued and I pulled out this paper**

**"You might not have to. Not if we get him back." I say and I look at the paper**

**"This is from '96. And there's no name." Scott says**

**"But there's an address." Jace said**

**"129 Woodbine Lane." Malia continued, I know that address**

**"I know that address. I know that address very well." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen that Jeep in... almost 18 years." Claudia told me**

**"It's in your name." I say**

**"But it was stolen." She told me, Oh my god**

**"Then how did it end up at the high school?" I ask**

**"Beats the hell out of me. I mean, that thing was a junker back in the day. God only knows who'd want it now." Stilinski told me**

**"Maybe somebody dumped it there?" Claudia suggested, This can't be happening**

**"Is there any way to trace the history of the Jeep after it was stolen?" I ask my eyes tearing up**

**"No." Stilinski told me, No I have to get Stiles back, I just have to!**

**"Maybe there's fingerprints in it." My voice cracking with tears rolling down my cheeks**

**"Mattera, is this about Stiles?" Stilinski asked**

**"Honey, don't you think you've taken this far enough?" She asked and gave me the paper back and I sigh sadly "I don't really know what's going on with you lately, but maybe it's a good time to talk to your step-mom." She told me She is looking at me like I've gone crazy! I smile sadly**

**"I'm sorry. You're right." I say with sadness lacing my voice**

**"Hey, you okay?" Stilinski asked me**

**"No, yeah. I'm sorry, can you just... Uh, do you mind..." I say wanting to be excused**

**"Of course. Take your time." Claudia told me and I stood up and I walk down the hallway to the bathroom but I stopped and I walked over to the wall where I started ripping the wallpaper from and I place my hand on it and I put my back to the wall, and I feel tears roll down my cheeks and I slid down the wall and sobbed, He's real. I know it. I'm tired of everyone talking to me like I'm crazy.**

**"Stiles, I know you’re real. Please come back to me. Please come back to me baby." I cry and I put my knees up to my chest and I sobbed into them. He's real, he has to come back to me. I'm going crazy without him!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I get out of my car with Lydia and I see the guy that tried to tow the jeep again 'Crap!' I thought "We already paid you. I gave you all of my money for that drop fee." Scott told him**

**"Yeah, and I dropped it, all right? Now I'm picking it up again." He told Scott and we ran over to the jeep**

**"How much? I'll write you a check." Lydia asked him**

**"It's not about how much. They want it out of here, okay? It's not up to me." The guy told her and he went over to the jeep and I moved in front of it "Don't make me move you, girlie, okay? I'm hookin' this thing up and I am towing it away." He told me and I clenched my fist so hard I heard my knuckles crack and I look over to see Malia breaking the hook**

**"Your truck's broke." She told him giving him the part and she smiled slightly, now I see why my brother loves her**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

**The ghost riders came back and I jump over a bench and I move over to Peter and I saw a girl fall of the horse and the ropes came off her hands "This place is really startin' to fill up." Peter said and the girl took off her helmet**

**"Gwen? Gwen!" A girl exclaims**

**"Phoebe? Oh, my god, you're here!" Gwen said and hugged Phoebe and I hear gunshots**

**"Wait a second. That girl, I know that girl. Her name is Gwen. She plays lacrosse." I mumble "How long has this been going on?" I ask Peter**

**"This isn't a train station, this is a way station. It's not gonna stop." Peter told me, What does he mean? I look up at the arrival board and saw places, like Canaan, Bannack, and most importantly Beacon Hills**

**"What is it? What are those places? Bannack? Canaan? I know you know something." I tell him**

**"We gotta get out of here. Nobody is safe." Peter told me In here?**

**"Yeah, in here?" I ask**

**"In Beacon Hills. Your friends, your family, everyone. You've gotta go. They're gonna be taken." He told me What?**

**"Where are you going?" I ask as he ran off and I followed him in the tunnels "What did you see up there? The towns. What did it mean?" I ask him and he turned around to face me**

**"I just told you. They're never gonna stop." He told me**

**"Okay, so what's the plan then?" I ask**

**"I'm goin' through the portal." He told me He can't be serious can he?**

**"Wait, wait, wait. No one gets through the portal, you said that yourself." I say as we started walking again**

**"No human can. But I'm better than human, remember? I'll heal." He told me and I stopped walking and so did he "Stiles, let's not have a moment." He told me and turned around**

**"If you survive, you have to find my friends for me, okay? You have to tell them about me. 'Cause they're not gonna remember me, so you have to tell them that I'm here." I tell him, He has to tell them I'm here**

**"When I survive, I'm going to get as far away from Beacon Hills as I possibly can. And if I happen along one of your below average friends and it doesn't inconvenience me, I might mention your name." He told me and he turned around again and he starts walking, He's doing this for Malia, his daughter**

**"Yeah, what about Malia?" I ask him and he stopped walking "I know you're doing this for her. You're risking being incinerated for her. And I'm okay with that." I tell him and I heard the horses 'Dammit' I thought**

**"Stiles." Peter told me and I turn around "Stall them." He told me and I look back at him How?**

**"W-what? How?" I ask**

**"Use your head." He told me and I saw a bench and I went up and pushed the bench on the tracks, then I see the horses and Peter jumped on the back of one of them and I watched them, but then a ghost rider saw me and got out his whip 'Oh no' I thought and the ghost rider wrapped it around my neck and pulled me down and then he just ran off. Uh what the hell? Then I see Peter get through the portal, Oh my god, he actually did it.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**I was asleep in the jeep, but then I heard a very loud roar and me and Scott shot up "What the fuck?" I mumble and we get out and ran to Lydia, Jace, and Malia**

**"Did you hear that?" Malia asked**

**"I think all of Beacon Hills heard that." I say**

**"Who is it?" Lydia asked**

**"I'm not sure, but I think I recognized it." Malia said**

**"Me too." Jace said**

**"So did I." I say**

**"Go!" Lydia exclaimed and me, Jace, Malia, and Scott ran off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey. Any luck?" I ask Scott, Malia, and Jace**

**"No. He hasn't roared again. I've got a scent but... There's something wrong with it. It smells like whoever it is, is burning." Malia said and I hear the roar again and we ran to the burning person**

**"I hear a heartbeat." Jace said**

**"Who is that?" Scott asked**

**"I don't know, but I know the scent. Even through the barbecue." Malia told him**

**"How do you think he got here? There's no tracks. No fire." Scott said and then I got a good look at him and it was Peter**

**"Oh, my god. Peter?" I ask**

**"Who's Peter?" Scott asked**

**"Peter Hale. My dad." Malia said and Peter was nodding slightly**

**"Peter. He's my uncle." Jace said, Oh yeah that is super weird**

**"Peter. He bit me. How could I forget him?" Scott asked**

**"How did I forget him?" Malia asked**

**"How the hell did I forget him too?" Jace asked**

**"I hate this guy more than Derek. How the hell did I forget him?" I ask and Peter motioned to his hand "He has something." I say and he was in pain so Scott and Malia took away his pain and then she pulled something out of his hand**

**"What is it?" Scott asked and I saw the jeeps keys and I take them from her and I smile**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hold the key and I take a deep breath and I put the key in the ignition and I turned the key but the engine sputtered and I pressed on the gas pedal, like it would do something "Don't flood it." Scott told me and I look at him**

**"Do you even know what that means?" I ask him**

**"Not really." He told me and I turned the key again and I hear the engine roar and the headlights turned on, and then I hear radio static which scared the shit out of me, and Scott went to turn the volume down until I hear a voice 'Hello?'**

**"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait." I tell him I know that voice! Is that Stiles?!**

**'Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?' The voice asked and I pick up the mic**

**"Stiles?" I stutter and Scott leans forward**

**"Stiles, are you there?" Scott asked**

**'Scott? Mattera? Is that you?' Stiles asked and I smile**

**"Oh, my god, Stiles. We can hear you. We're here baby." I say to him I can't believe I'm hearing my boyfriends voice again!**

**'Oh, my god, you know me? You remember me?' He asked hopeful I remember him! I will never forget my boyfriend! I will never forget the person I love the most!**

**"Stiles, is thi... is this you? Is this actually you?" I ask feeling a tear run down my face, but it was a happy tear**

**'Yeah. Listen to me... do you remember the last thing I said to you?' Stiles asked me and I remember why would I forget?**

**"You said... you said, "remember I love you."" I tell him**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

**'You said... you said, "remember I love you."' Mattera told me and I feel the tears run down my face, I can't believe my girlfriend remembers me- well I can, I'm just so happy, she remembers the last thing I told her, She remembers I love her.**

**'Are you okay?' Scott asked and I was pulled away from my thoughts**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**"Are you okay?" Scott asked him**

**"Where are you?" I ask Stiles, I want to see him. I want to know where he is!**

**"We're comin' to get you." Scott told him**

**'No, no, no. You can't. You won't be able to find me.' Stiles told us and I feel more tears run down my face, What does he mean?**

**"Stiles, what... what are you talking about? Just tell us where you are, and we'll, we'll come and..." Scott said but Stiles cut him off**

**'Right, just remember this. Canaan, okay? You have to find Canaan. Just find Canaan.' He told us and I nod**

**"Okay, baby, we will." I say then I hear radio static and then nothing and I feel more tears run down my face. He can't be gone can he?**

**"Stiles! Stiles!" Scott yelled but nothing I cried, we need to find him. We need to find Stiles.**

 

 


	6. 6: Ghosted

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was in the bathroom and I was washing my hands and when I look up and I see someone in the mirror and I gasp and jump back and she walked off 'Okay what the fuck?' I thought and I put my hand to the mirror and then I feel myself being pulled in and I almost fell and I saw a sign that said 'Canaan' and I see the lady walking "Hello?" I call out but she didn't turn around "Wait!" I yell and I started to run but I lost her, then I saw people having fun eating, talking, playing catch with the kids. I see a carousel with kids riding it, and I smile slightly and then I see blood on one of the horses 'What the hell?' I thought and I see this man run out then he just disappeared in green smoke and people started yelling and screaming, and they started to disappear and I saw the woman I saw in the mirror and I ran to her**

**"It's not real! Not real! It's not real! It's not..." She yelled as she cried and I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me and it started flashing her aging and then that was all I saw, and I scream and I woke up.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You saw a carousel?" Malia asked**

**"And a big sign that said "Canaan." And people disappearing in clouds of smoke." I tell her**

**"Do you ever have nice dreams?" She asked me**

**"Yeah, when I was with Stiles- wait that's not the point. The point is we need to go to Canaan." I say to her**

**"It will be helpful if we knew anything about the place. I keep calling the number for City Hall, and no one answers. The only map I can find it on is 30 years old. So far, the only thing I know about Canaan is where it is." Malia said and pointed to the place where she circled Canaan**

**"That's all we need to know." Lydia said and I jump a little, but then I grab the map and walk off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was asleep and I felt someone hit my leg and I wake up and I saw Scott's legs on mine and I knew we stopped somewhere and I see Lydia and Malia looking at me "Wake him." Lydia told me and I nod and I tap Scott's shoulder and he woke up and he moved his legs off of mine**

**"Where are we?" Scott asked**

**"According to the GPS, this is it." Malia said and we got out and it was creepy. All grey and shit. There was literally no one here**

**"This is it. Canaan's a ghost town." I say and we started walking**

**"I don't hear a single heartbeat." Scott said**

**"I'm not catching any scents." Malia said**

**"I don't have a connection." I say**

**"I wonder why Stiles would send us here." Lydia said and I hear electricity crackle and I saw the light on the light pole flash and we stopped walking and looked at it**

**"Don't ask. Keep moving." I say and we went to walk again and I saw the place I saw in the mirror "This is the place I saw in the mirror." I say and we started walking and I heard a metal gate squeaking and I look over to see the carousel and we walk over to it. I went to step on it but I slipped and I almost fell, and Scott caught me before I fell, and I see the carousel start to move 'Okay that's creepy!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We started to walk around on our own and I saw a couple of dead bodies 'What the hell?' I thought and I walked closer and they were my mom and dad "Mom? Dad?" I mutter and I walk really closer to them and I saw a picture in my dad's hand and I feel tears run down my face as I pick up the picture, and it was me, my dad, and my mom, when I was 11 years old. I should've died with them.**

**"Is that your family?" I hear a familiar voice ask and I stood up and I turn around and I was faced with Theo "I know what you're thinking. You should've died with them." He told me and raised a gun 'What the hell?' I thought "Let me help you with that." He said and shot me in the stomach and I fell in the leaves next to them, and they opened their eyes 'Oh my god!' I thought and they wrapped their arms around me and I started sinking in the leaves, and then I opened my eyes and I was faced with Malia**

**"Why are you in the leaves?" She asked and I stood up**

**"Don't ask." I say and we met up with Lydia**

**"I'm freaked out, can we go now?" Malia asked**

**"Yeah, let's go get Scott." Lydia said and we started to get Scott until I hear him whisper**

**"Mom?" and I look at them and I hear a gasp and I walked to him and I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to face me**

**"It's okay, your mom's not here. You're okay." I tell him**

**"I saw her. And her head, looked like somebody took a bite out of her skull." He told me What the hell?**

**"It wasn't real." I say**

**"Yeah, but it felt real." Scott told me**

**"The energy here, it's causing hallucinations. We can't stay here." Lydia said, Not until why Stiles sent us here**

**"We can't leave. Not until we figure out why Stiles sent us here." Me and Scott said**

**"Who are we going to ask? There's no one here." Lydia told us**

**"We can ask him." Malia said**

**"What?" I ask and I turn my head and I see a little boy "Hey!" I call out and he turned around and ran off**

**"What do we do?" Lydia asked**

**"Go after him!" Scott said and we ran after the kid**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk to the house that kid led us to and we walked in and it was pretty much empty, or so I thought "Visitors? I can't believe we have visitors. Oh, Caleb will be so happy to see you. It's been such a long time since he's had anyone to play with. Oh, you must be thirsty. Come on in and have a seat while I get you something to drink." A lady said and walked off**

**"Creepy lady in a creepy town, never a good sign." I whisper to them**

**"Seriously? What is with her?" Malia asked but the woman seemed familiar**

**"She's the woman I saw in the mirror." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"This was my mother's lemonade recipe." She said bringing out a tray with 5 glasses of lemonade, and she sat the tray down "At least as much as I can remember. We always served this when we had friends to visit." She said**

**"We didn't come to visit. We're looking for someone. A friend of ours. Maybe you've seen him. His name is Stiles?" I say**

**"It's been a while since anyone came through Canaan." She told me**

**"How long?" Lydia asked**

**"Since April 8th, 1987?" Malia asked pulling a paper out and she looked at Malia**

**"Why would you disturb those things? They don't belong to you." She told her, Okay this is more creepier than I thought it would be**

**"We need to know what happened." Scott says**

**"There was a picnic. A community party." She told him**

**"It seems like everyone left in a hurry." Malia said**

**"People have been leaving Canaan for a long time. That's the day the last of them left." She said All of them?**

**"All at once? They all just disappeared?" Scott asked and she got a little mad**

**"I didn't say they disappeared. I said they left." She said and the glasses shook a little Okay, we might want to shut up**

**"Did they leave in a cloud of green smoke?" Malia asked**

**"They just left!" The woman screamed and the whole house shook and so did we, well I guess she's a Banshee**

**"Oh, I'm a little woozy." I mumble shaking my head trying to get myself together**

**"We didn't mean to upset you. We'll go now." Lydia said**

**"I'm down." I whisper and we get up and stumbled over to the door but it closed 'What the fuck?' I thought Okay, when we get Stiles back, I'm gonna kill him.**

**"No one is leaving. No one is leaving Canaan ever again." Lenore said Okay, I'm freaked out now.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott was trying to open the door but he couldn't "Scott, open the door, you're a werewolf dumbass." I say**

**"I'm trying." He told me and Malia went to punch the window but it wouldn't break**

**"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Malia asked**

**"Lenore? Could you unlock the door, please?" Lydia asked**

**"Now that you're here, you need to stay. Caleb likes you." She said, Okay creepy kid likes us.**

**"And we like him. But we need to help our town. People are disappearing, uh, leaving, I mean leaving. You could really help us." Lydia says to her**

**"No one can help you. If they want to leave, they're going to leave. They'll go, and they'll go, and there won't be anything you can do about it." Lenore said and I see Caleb**

**"Come with me." He said and his voice distorted 'I want to go back to Beacon Hills now.' I thought**

**"Go." Lydia told us and we followed Caleb and we walked down some stairs to only step in water. I see a window and I went over to it but I couldn't reach it**

**"Someone help me?" I ask and I see Malia walk over to me and pick me up by my stomach and I tried to open it but I couldn't "It won't open." I say and Malia puts me down**

**"Caleb, can you help us find a way out of here?" Scott asked**

**"You have to stay because Mommy said so." Caleb said**

**"No, we can't stay. We have to go home." Scott told him and I see Caleb watching a home movie and I saw the date 'August 12 1985'**

**"This is home. This is home." I hear Lenore say, and the door closed and we look at it. Okay this is creepy!**

**"Scott? Come here for a sec. Look at the date." Malia said**

**"Uh, Caleb? Do you know what year you were born?" I ask and he looked at me and I see water coming off of him**

**"1976." He told me, When did he die?**

**"And when did you die?" Scott asked**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see water coming off of the walls, and I see water coming to my feet. Did this kid drown? "Am I having another hallucination?" I ask**

**"If you are, I'm having the same one." Scott said and I hear a scream and it was a scream for Allison, the same scream Lydia made when Allison died. Okay I want to go home now!**

**"We've got to get out of here." I say**

**"I know you two are not gonna beat an eight-year-old's ass, but I will." Malia said and she went to walk over to him but she fell and started choking**

**"Malia!" I exclaimed and I walked over to her and then I started choking, I felt my throat close up and I couldn't breath**

**"You two don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down." Caleb said while water fell out of our mouths and I opened my hand and fire sparked out and I scream slightly**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Breathe, Malia and Mattera, you two have to breathe." Scott said to us and we threw up water "Lydia!" Scott yelled and we went to the door but he fell choking as well, this kid drowned did he? "What are you doing to us?" Scott asked Caleb**

**"You're drowning. Just like me. Now we can be friends forever." He said and I started to cry, I basically died when that glass shard went into my stomach, I can't die again! Then all of a sudden I can feel myself start to breathe again and I look at Malia and Scott and they started to breathe heavily "Mommy says you can go now." Caleb said and I saw the door open**

**"I'm cool with that. See ya!" I exclaim and I stood up and I ran out of the house**

**"Let's get out of here." Malia said**

**"Yeah. Yeah, absolutely." Lydia said and we started walking but Lydia turned around**

**"You know you can still come with us." She told her**

**"I couldn't leave Caleb." Lenore said and I turned around to face her**

**"Lenore, you know he's not real." I tell her**

**"I couldn't leave Caleb." She told me and we nod and walk back to the car, to get the hell out of Canaan!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now nighttime, and Malia was driving us home "You guys think Stiles sent us here to warn us?" I ask**

**"Maybe Beacon Hills is gonna be the next ghost town." Scott said**

**"If we don't stop it, yes." Malia said**

**"We need to get them to leave. Now." I say I'm not letting anyone else get taken by the Ghost riders**

**"We can't. Not yet." Lydia told me and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in my room and I see a jacket, that I haven't seen before, on my bed. I walk to it and I pick it up then I got a connection it was Stiles' jacket and I was the last person to ever wear it. I feel tears run down my face and I put it on and I just sit down on my bed and I fell back and my head hit the pillow and I started to sob.**


	7. 7: Heartless

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I sit in my room just laying on my bed, wearing Stiles’ jacket, while I was looking up at the ceiling and I see Jessica come and lay next to me "Still thinking about how to prove the Riemann Hypothesis?" She asked me and I sigh**

**"I'm thinking about a dead kid I met in Canaan." I tell her**

**"Dead?" She asked surprised**

**"He drowned in 1985." I say, Nothing will make up for almost drowning**

**"Okay. Go on." She encouraged me to go on telling her the story**

**"Lydia, told me his mom conjured him. To fill the void she felt after the Wild Hunt passed through Canaan. Jessica... What if Stilinski is filling a void? What if he's filling it with Claudia?" I ask**

**"You think Claudia's dead? No, I... I just saw her." She told me and I turn to face her**

**"So many things don't make sense. She had a fatal disease, but then she's fine. She died when I was 10 and she's here. She says her Jeep was stolen 20 years ago, but it's Stiles'. Oh, you should have seen the look on her face when I peeled back the wallpaper. She wasn't just angry. She was scared. Like she was protecting a secret." I tell her, Claudia isn't real, she's making Stilinski not believe Stiles is real.**

**"Okay. If this is true, then... Maybe Stilinski needs this. Maybe it's his way of coping." She said**

**"Jessica, what if Claudia being here is preventing him from remembering Stiles?" I ask**

**"Mattera, if Claudia isn't real, you don't want to be the one to tell him." She said to me, She only knew me for 3 months, and Stilinski has known me since I was a little girl, I have to tell him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the Stilinski house, since he had called me to come over, and I walked down the hallway and I see the wallpaper has been pulled fully and there is a room, and it was Stiles' room. I walk in "You knew about it, didn't you?" Stilinski asked me and I nod "God, it was on the blueprints. It was here when we moved in. That was 18 years ago." He told me and I turned around to see Stiles' bed, the one we always lied in, and I see his crime board and his desk and I smile sadly "Mattera?" Stilinski asked and I look at him "What is it?" He asked and I look back and I see the room was empty**

**"Nothing." I say to him**

**"I don't understand how you knew this was here. If you want to discuss the possibility that I had a son... I'm listening." He said and I sigh and I started to tell him everything and I mean everything**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So, wait a sec. So, this woman "Lenore," she conjured up her dead son?" He asked me Oh boy, this gonna be difficult**

**"She was the only one left. She had to fill a void. So she filled it with her son." I tell him**

**"And you saw this kid?" He asked**

**"We all did. He was real. He was there. But..." I say**

**"But what?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"She was there when everybody was taken. She saw it happen. But she didn't wanna believe it. She wanted to believe in her son." I confess, and he looked at me, Oh he's gonna hate me!**

**"What are you trying to say? You think Claudia is not real? You think I made up a phantom wife?" He asked me annoyed and angry Yep he's gonna hate me**

**"You're afraid to remember him." I tell him**

**"She's a flesh and blood woman. She's real. Everything else here is just... Is just speculation. Conjecture. It's just, it's a theory based on a... On a ghost town." He told me and I grew mad, but then in the corner of my eye, I see a helmet and a jersey that has a number '24' on a chair and I walk over to the chair and I put my hand out to the jersey and I see my shadow of my hand I pick up the jersey and I felt a connection and then it feels like a memory come back**

**{FLASHBACK: 1 YEAR AGO}**

**I was just sitting on the floor being bored and I sigh out of boredom and then I look over to see Stiles' jersey with his number '24' on the back of it and I smile and I get up and I pick up the jersey and I smile a little and then I just put it on, and I feel more safe. I see Stiles walk in and he smiled and so did I "Are you wearing my jersey?" He asked and I nodded, still smiling "Well, I think you look cute in it." He told me and I blush slightly and then he walked to me and he started to tickle my stomach, which he knows is my tickle spot**

**"Ahh! Stop!" I exclaim and I got away from his grip and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and spun me around and I laugh as he did it. Oh, how I love him very much!**

**{FLASHBACK OVER}**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I feel tears run down my face as I put the jersey to my face and I started to cry, I wore this when we didn't know about the dead pool, and I didn't know I was a seer. When everything was so easy. When everything was okay. I take in a deep breath and I let it out, and I look over at Stilinski who was looking at me weirdly "You don't see anything?" I ask him**

**"I see a deeply disturbed young woman." He said and I sigh out of annoyance, Are you fucking kidding me?**

**"You're afraid to remember him because you're afraid of what it means." I tell him, He has to remember, cause Stiles is his son, he has to remember his son, but I don't think Claudia is letting him remember**

**"Why do you care so much if I remember him?" He asked me and I laughed sadly and quietly**

**"Because you loved him." I tell him and I threw him the jersey and he caught it and he looked at it and back at me, and I stood straight and I walk out of the room and I walk out of the house.**


	8. 8: Blitzkrieg

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I can't believe what Scott has just told me, and I don't think I can unhear it "You're going to bite Stiles?" I ask him**

**"To get him through the rift. It's the only way." Scott told me and I sigh**

**"Just to clarify, are you planning on biting everyone in the train station?" Peter asked, Ugh send him back to the wild hunt**

**"With Stiles back, he'll be able to help us figure out a plan. He's good at that." Scott told him**

**"So the plan is to get Stiles to come up with a plan." Peter said sarcastically, Can someone kill him? Or send him back into the Ghost Riders**

**"You can shut up now." Malia and Jace told him**

**"Malia, Jace, look around. We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills. If they take us, Lydia and Mattera will be the only one left to haunt the place." Peter told them, Oh great**

**"That's why I'm the only person that's going in. Liam and Hayden will stay here with Mason. As long as somebody is left in Beacon Hills, the Wild Hunt can't move on." Scott told him**

**"I like your plan, Scott. I really do, especially the part about turning Stiles. But it can't work." He said**

**"How the hell do you know?" Jace asked him**

**"Logic. Life experience. What are the odds that he'll get taken? What if Stiles isn't there? What if there's no Beacon Hills for you to come back to?" Peter asked him**

**"You got a better idea?" Liam asked**

**"Yeah. It's called, "run like hell." So, leave in five?" Peter said and I growled slightly**

**"You promised you'd help us. We still need to find the rift." Malia told him**

**"I didn't promise I'd help you commit suicide." Peter said**

**"If you can't help, we can find it ourselves." I snap**

**"Mattera, I admit that you have a flair for beating the odds. But, this? You don't walk away from. You run." Peter told me and ran off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"When you were here before, how long until the Ghost Riders showed up?" Scott asked as we walked through the woods looking for a rift**

**"A couple minutes." Malia and Jace said**

**"That's reassuring." I muttered sarcastically**

**"What's a rift supposed to look like?" Malia asked**

**"If it's a tear in the fabric of our world. Theoretically it could look like anything from a microscopic black hole to a free-floating Einstein-Rosen bridge." Lydia said and we stop walking and I looked up at the sky**

**"I really hope it's not up there." I say**

**"Let's split up." Scott said and we started to walk around**

**"Hey, look at this." Scott said and we ran over to him and I see leaves, It's not above us, it's underneath us.**

**"The rift's not above us." I say**

**"It's below." Scott said finishing my sentence**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were underground and I couldn't see anything so I used the flashlight on my phone, but that didn't work "I can't see a thing." I whisper "It's got to be down here somewhere." I continue and I went to walk somewhere but something hit me and I fell back "Found it! And ow!" I exclaim and I stood up and Malia, Jace, Lydia, and Scott walked over to me**

**"It's remarkably similar." Lydia said**

**"To what?" Jace asked**

**"To the Einstein-Rosen bridge." She answered**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I tried to put a metal pipe through the rift but it burned "Uh, this isn't working." I say as I pull the pipe out of the rift**

**"There's gotta be another way." Malia said**

**"We just need to think." I say**

**"Think?" Jace asked while looking at me like I'm stupid or something**

**"Yeah. Think about how to get through a supernatural rift that melts steel." Scott said and I roll my eyes**

**"Hey, I didn't say it would be easy." I tell him**

**"But it doesn't have to be so hard." I hear Douglas say and I turn around and I see him**

**"He followed our scent." Scott told us**

**"I followed your desperation. We're all in a tough spot. Desperate to get inside and save everyone, and hoping to find a way to stop this army of the dead. We all want the same thing." Douglas said**

**"He has a point." Jace said and I hit him in his back**

**"If he doesn't kill anyone." Lydia said**

**"Else. If he doesn't kill anyone else." Scott told her**

**"All that matters right now is getting through the rift." Douglas told us with a smirk**

**"Then you're out of luck. The rift burns anything that tries to pass through it." I say**

**"Perhaps not everything." Douglas said and I see Parrish walk by him and he growled and his eyes turned green 'Shit.' I thought**

**"Jordan." I call out**

**"If the Hellhound can open the rift, we all go together." Douglas told us**

**"You're the bad guy. I'm pretty sure helping you is a bad idea." Malia said to him**

**"Good guy. Bad guy. When has anything ever been so black and white?" Douglas asked**

**"World War II." I hear Liam say and he ran over to us "He's a Nazi. He wants the Hunt for himself. He wants his own supernatural army." Liam said Nazi? Oh my god, I'm gonna enjoy killing him. I see Douglas pull out a whip, that one of the ghost riders had**

**"We're not letting you through that rift." I said**

**""Not letting" me? I see. You still think you have a say in the matter." He told me and smacked me in the face with the whip and I fell back a little, but I got angry and I see Scott get angry as well, so I opened my hands and fire comes out and I see Scott's eyes go red and he has his fangs out and he roared, and he tried to hit us again but I see Liam, Malia, Jace, and Lydia get over to the wall, and Douglas hit me in the chest with the whip 'Oh, are you kidding?' I thought and I open my hands and fire came out, but then he hit me again and kept hitting me but I moved out of the way "Hollenhund." Douglas said and Parrish went to the rift and started to open it**

**"Jordan!" I exclaim and Douglas tried to hit us again but we jumped back and Parrish walked away from the rift and looked at us**

**"Wunderbar." Douglas said, in German, How is opening the rift wonderful? Yes, I took a little German in Freshman year and failed, that's why I transferred over to Spanish and Parrish roared at us and Douglas spoke a little German and Parrish roared again and walked off**

**"Now." Malia said and we went over to the rift and it did something 'Uh what the hell?' I thought, but then it came to me the Ghost riders**

**"No." Me and Lydia said and the ghost riders came out of the rift and started walking towards us and we walked back**

**"Liam, you, Mattera, and Lydia get to the bunker." Scott said Okay, guess I have no say in this. Me, Lydia, and Liam ran off to the bunker so we can hide from the ghost riders**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We heard a roar, as we were on our way walking to the bunker "That roar wasn't promising." Liam said as we walk down the hallway**

**"Well, they rarely are. Keep going. Keep going." I say and then I see a ghost rider and I gasp and we stop and the ghost rider went to shoot us but he didn't**

**"What's happening?" Liam asked me and Lydia**

**"I don't know. But stay behind us." I say and Liam got behind me and Lydia and the ghost rider put down his gun**

**"Follow us." Lydia whispered and we walked slowly with Liam trailing closely behind us, and the ghost rider looked scared and then it left**

**"It's afraid of you two." Liam said**

**"I'm afraid of me." Lydia said**

**"I've haven't been afraid of myself, since I found out I was a Seer." I tell Liam blankly, well it's true I'm not afraid of myself, because I know what I can do, and I know I'm powerful.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Malia told me that Jace got taken and she couldn't do anything to stop it "The number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number or try your call again. This is a recording." The lady said as I tried to call Jace, and tears ran down my face and I heard the same thing from Scott's phone and I tried to call Jace again "We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number or try your call again." The lady said**

**"Mattera." I hear Malia say and she put her hand on my shoulder and I lean into her and cried into her shirt, She may not be used to this, but she is like my best friend so who cares. I move away from here and she looked at me sadly and I look at Scott who looked like he was gonna cry**

**"Scott, your mom is gone. But she's still alive." I say through my tears**

**"What do we do now?" Liam asked**

**"We can't hide from them." Malia said**

**"What about Lydia and Mattera? The Ghost Rider was afraid of them." Liam told her**

**"It wasn't fear. It's... Almost like reverence." Lydia said as she sat down**

**"Doesn't matter. The rift is gone. We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills." Scott said and I heard knocking at the door and I see Stilinski walk in**

**"I have a son. His name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski. But we call him Stiles. I remember. When Stiles was a little kid, he couldn't say his first name. Not sure why. It pretty much rolls off the tongue. But, uh, the closest he could get was "mischief." His mother called him that until...  I remember when, uh... When Stiles first got his Jeep. It belonged to his mother. She wanted him to have it. The first time when he took a spin behind the wheel, he went straight into a ditch. I gave him his first roll of duct tape that day. He was always getting into trouble. But he always had a good heart. Always. We're here tonight because my goofball son decided to drag Scott, his greatest friend in the world, and Mattera, the girl he loves the most, into the woods to see a dead body." Stilinski said and I started to cry halfway through**

**"How did you remember?" Scott asked**

**"It started with Stiles' jersey. Then I found the red string for his crime board. Finally, his whole room came back and all the memories. And then the strangest thing happened." He said**

**"What?" I ask**

**"I thought I saw him. It's like something opened right there in the middle of the room. Just for a moment. And then it was gone." He told me A rift!**

**"A rift." I said**

**"I thought there was only one rift. We saw it disappear." Malia said**

**"You remembered Stiles and then a new rift was created." Scott said**

**"If the Sheriff can do it..." Malia said**

**"Maybe we can." I say finishing her sentence**

**"But that rift closed." Liam said**

**"Then we'll open it again." I argue**

**"How?" He asked me, We remember Stiles**

**"By remembering Stiles. We have to remember everything." I say**

 


	9. 9: Memory Found

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"The tunnel gate's locked. Everything's locked." I said as I ran back to Malia, Scott, and Lydia**

**"Think it'll hold them off?" Malia asked**

**"Probably not." Scott said**

**"Definitely not." Lydia said**

**"Obviously not." I say**

**"You guys aren't hoping I'm gonna be the optimist, are you?" Malia asked us**

**"Nope." I smile and I look at the cooling box thing**

**"So, how cold does this thing get?" Scott asked**

**"Cold enough for a Hellhound. It's not the same as the ice bath you gave Isaac but, it can lower your core temperature past anything a human can survive." Lydia said, Oh I miss Isaac, even though he didn't help with his talking sometimes**

**"So what does freezing our asses off have to do with our memories?" Malia asked**

**"It'll slow your heart rate, and put you in a trance-like state." Lydia said**

**"Like hypnosis." I say and Lydia nodded**

**"Hypnotic regression. If we can figure out how to work it." Lydia continued**

**"This says "start," so, maybe it's not that complicated." Malia said talking about a button and then I look up and I see a lot of different things, like levers and buttons,**

**"Um, it's complicated." I say**

**"So, optimistically, how much time do you think we need to do this?" Malia asked**

**"As much time as Liam and Stilinski can buy us." Scott said while opening the door**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott was shirtless while he was in the box thing and I pressed the start button "Okay, it's doing something. You ready?" Malia asked**

**"Remember, this will get cold enough to kill you. So if something feels wrong or like, it's not working..." I say but he cut me off**

**"It's going to work." He told me and I raise my eyebrows**

**"I hope you're not saying that because you think I know what I'm doing." I say, I have no idea what I'm doing!**

**"I'm saying that because I know you can figure it out." He told me and I nod slightly turning on a temperature and I saw coldness come in and Scott started shivering "Oh, okay, all right, yeah, that's cold. Really cold." He said**

**"So what are we supposed to do? Talk to him? Help him remember? Wait till he turns into a werewolf freezy pop?" Malia asked**

**"We need to guide him. Keep him focused." Lydia told her and I nod**

**"Scott, you have to think about him. Concentrate on Stiles. Try to picture him in your head. Think about what he looks like, things he said." I say and then I hear whirring**

**"I don't like this. Something's wrong." Malia said**

**"Wait. Give it a few more seconds." Lydia told her and then Scott put his hand to the door really hard**

**"Ah!" He grunted**

**"I'm getting him out of there." Malia said and went to the door**

**"Wait!" Lydia exclaimed**

**"Scott... Can you hear me?" I ask him and then he opened his eyes and they were red, but then the red eyes disappeared and he eyes started to droop "Shit." I mutter "Scott, don't fall asleep. You have to keep your eyes open." I say while tapping the glass**

**"Trying..." He muttered weakly**

**"It's not sleep. I think you're losing consciousness. And if you do that, I think we're gonna lose you." Lydia said and I held myself together**

**"Scott, stay awake. Scott!" Malia yelled, then Scott opened his eyes and he looked lost like really lost**

**"Scott. Try to find him. Try to find him in your memories. Find him in any memory. Good or bad." I tell him but that didn't work**

**"What's happening to him?" Malia asked**

**"I don't know." Lydia said**

**"He doesn't look good. He looks... lost." Malia said**

**"I think he is. I think maybe it's too much information. Like, he's getting buried under all the memories. Being overloaded by them." I say to her**

**"So what do we do to help him?" Malia asked and I started to bang on the glass**

**"Scott? Scott, do you hear me? You have to try to focus!" I exclaim and Scott puts his hands over his ears, and then I heard thunder**

**"You hear that?" Malia asked**

**"Thunder?" Lydia asked**

**"Maybe." Malia said to her**

**"Great." I mumble and I turn back to Scott and I sigh "This isn't working." I say**

**"Then we have to figure something else out." Lydia said and I sigh**

**"I know. I, I know." I stammer**

**"Is he gonna freeze to death in there?" Malia asked**

**"If his memories don't kill him." I say**

**"There has to be another way to do this. Isn't there?" Malia asked**

**"I don't know. This is my first attempt at trying to open a dimensional rift in space-time. So I'm kind of fumbling around in the dark, okay?" I say**

**"I'm getting him out." Malia said and went to open the door but then I grab her arm**

**"Wait. I'm not the only one." I say**

**"What?" Malia asked me**

**"I'm not the only one fumbling around in the dark." I tell her**

**"What does that mean?" Malia asked**

**"I think we have to treat this more like actual hypnosis. They use images to guide you through memories. Like, a stairwell. The steps take you down through one year of your life to the next. That's how they regress you back." Lydia told her**

**"I get it. So he needs to imagine something. What do we tell him?" Malia asked**

**"I'm on it." I tell them and I turn back to Scott**

**"Scott? Can you hear me? Scott, listen. Imagine this. Imagine you're in the high school. Visualize yourself in the high school, in the corridor where all the lockers are. Just try to imagine standing there. That's where your memories are. They're all in the lockers. They're locked away behind each one. Every memory of Stiles is in a separate locker. Scott, you're there. In the high school. You're standing there now." I tell him and then he took his hands off of his ears and dropped his arms**

**"Mattera, I need your help. I don't think I can do this. I can't figure it out." He told me**

**"Keep looking." I tell him**

**"There are memories, but I don't know which one's the right one. What am I supposed to do?" He asked**

**"Find another memory. Just find another memory." I tell him and I saw ice started to build up, Shit! "It's getting too cold. He's getting too cold." I tell them**

**"What if it's not enough to remember him? What if it's some kind of a connection he's supposed to make because of a memory?" Malia asked**

**"Like an emotional connection?" I ask**

**"That could be why it worked for Stilinski, right?" She asked, then I thought about it**

**"He wasn't just remembering someone. He was remembering his son." Lydia told her, then I remember what Stiles told me the beginning of the year, and the word 'Brothers' came to my mind**

**"Scott? Scott, can you hear me? Listen, I remember something. At the start of the year, Stiles was trying to find a place for you guys to live after graduation. He said you were getting an apartment together? And I remember saying something to Stiles. Something like it's not always a good idea to live with your friends. Even your best friend. But Stiles said it wouldn't matter because you weren't just friends. You guys were more like brothers." I tell him, and then I thought about what happened at the Glen Capri motel where Stiles saved him and I saved them from almost getting caught on fire, then I hear an alarm blaring "Crap!" I exclaim**

**"Get him out of there." Lydia said I open the door and he falls out gasping, and Malia and Lydia caught him before he fell**

**"What, what's wrong? Why'd you bring me out?" He asked me**

**"Your heart rate dropped. You were gonna die." I snap**

**"We had to." Lydia and Malia told him**

**"But then, but then nothing happened, did it? It didn't work." He told us and stood up "I'm going back in." He said Uh bitch no you're not!**

**"No, you're not!" I exclaim**

**"It was working. Something was happening. I could feel it." Scott said**

**"But nothing was happening out here. Nothing, Scott." Lydia told him**

**"All we saw was you freezing to death." I say and Scott tried to get back in but I pull his arm "You're still too cold." I say**

**"We can't give up now." Scott told me**

**"We're not. It's my turn." Malia said taking off her shirt leaving her in her sports bra and we look at her worryingly "I have plenty of memories of Stiles, too." She said**

**"It's way too dangerous." I tell her**

**"Not as dangerous as doing nothing. She'll probably handle the cold better than me." Scott said**

**"If it's all about connection, then Stiles was the first person I connected with in a long time." Malia told me, Why do I have a feeling she had sex with him?**

**"Did you two have sex?" I ask not really mad, but curious**

**"Probably." She told me**

**"I understand, you were a coyote for eight years... and this turned awkward." I say**

**"She'll need a visual." Lydia told me**

**"Okay, I think I have an idea. But Malia, if your heart rate goes down like Scott's, or if we think you're going to freeze to death..." I say but she cut me off**

**"Then get me the hell out of there." She told me and I nod**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Can you see yourself there? Are you in the library now?" I ask**

**"I'm here. I'm in the library." She told me, Okay that's a good sign**

**"Can you see the books?" I ask**

**"I see them." She told me, Another good sign.**

**"Concentrate on them. The books on the shelves are your memories. Everything that's ever happened to you. Find the shelf that has all of your memories of Stiles. Try to find a memory where you made some kind of connection with him." I tell her, and then I waited a little "Did you find something?" I ask**

**"I definitely connected." She said Okay, "Stiles, where are you going?" She muttered and I look at her surprised and then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath**

**"Malia?" I call out**

**"Malia, open your eyes." Scott said**

**"Malia, can you hear us?" Lydia asked**

**"Open your eyes, Malia." I demand then she gasped and grunted, placing her hand on the door with her eyes wide open, and then I saw something happening "Scott, Lydia, look. Something's happening." I say, and then there was light and the place shook a little, then I heard ice cracking and I look up at her and she started to turn into ice "Oh, my god." I say and I open the door and she fell out and we caught her, Uh uh, no more.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I turn the temperatures up, cause they're not going back in there "What are you doing?" Scott asked**

**"It's too dangerous. We're not going to save anyone by freezing you guys to death." I tell them**

**"But it was working, wasn't it?" Malia asked**

**"There was a light and a strange noise. No Stiles." Lydia said**

**"But I remember him now. I can see him in my head." Malia said**

**"So can I. He's more real now than he's ever been. If we can bring Stiles back, we can bring everyone back." Scott said and I sigh annoyed**

**"There's a huge difference in being a vivid memory and an actual corporeal human being." I tell him**

**"I know. Which is why I think it should be you." He told me Me? Why me?**

**"Whoa, what?" Lydia asked**

**"Are you serious? I won't last two minutes in there." I snap, There is no way in hell, I'm getting in that freezer box**

**"Then think of something else. Malia's right. It's all about the connection. When I was remembering him, I was also remembering the two of you together. I don't think anyone had a connection like you guys." Scott said to me**

**"I saw it, too." Malia told me**

**"You have to try, Mattera." Scott told me and I sigh**

**"Then we have to do it the old-fashioned way. We're going to have to actually hypnotize me." I tell him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was writing stuff down as Malia, Scott, and Lydia were looking for a light and a candle "My mother had a hypnotist who helped her quit smoking. She had me see the same one when I was 10." I say**

**"You smoked when you were 10?" Scott asked me, like I was weird or some shit, Really?**

**"No. I got night terrors. Idiot." I say to him but I mumbled the idiot part "Just find a lighter or a candle, please." I say to them and I see Malia get a blow torch and I saw it light up**

**"Too much?" She asked**

**"That's good." I say**

**"I got one." Scott said as he held up a candle and I nod and I walked over to a table and Scott sat the candle down and Malia lit it up and I sat down "What's that?" Scott asked me**

**"An induction script. One of you is going to talk me through this." I say and I gave it to Malia**

**"So I just read?" She asked**

**"Well, you have to soften your voice. Keep it relaxed but not monotone. Go for clarity, not volume. Try it." I say to her and I take a deep breath**

**""Take a deep breath and look at the candle."" She said awkwardly and I made a face that I was annoyed**

**"Oh, for the love of god." I say and I take the notebook out of her hand and I gave it to Scott**

**"Take a deep breath and look at the candle. Feel the muscles in your body begin to relax. Your hands relaxing. Your eyelids relaxing. As you relax, imagine you're sitting in front of a TV."" Scott told me and I felt my body relax and then I was in the classroom alone and I saw a TV ""When you turn the TV on, it's going to play memories from your life. "The remote gives you total control. You can play any memory you want. All you have to do, is hit the button."" Scott told me and I hit a button and I saw a memory that was of me and Stiles when it was the night Scott got bit *OKAY THE MEMORY IS GONNA BE THE UNBOLDED***

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" **I heard myself ask him, Oh my god, look how young I was, even though it was two years ago**

"Mattera, come on we're going to Scott's." **He told me**

"What the hell, do you mean we? School's tomorrow." **I tell him and I press the button to change the channel and I saw myself in my kitchen with him, the night I saw a dead virgin, Oh my god it's all coming back**

"You didn't have to follow me home." **I tell him**

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." **He tells me, Huh he really does care for me** "You're my girlfriend okay, I know when you’re scared." **He tells me**

**""Try to find a memory of Stiles. "A memory where you felt a connection with him."" I hear Scott say "Stiles, don't go." I say**

"Stiles, don't go okay." **I tell him "I don't want to be alone." I say, I'm remembering everything**

"I don't want to be alone." **I say and he kisses my forehead and he wraps his arms around me embracing me**

"You'll be okay." **He told me and I smile changing the channel**

**"Find another memory. Keep looking for Stiles. Find another memory." Scott told me**

"I love you, Stiles." **I say and I switched the channel to hear screaming that only belonged to me**

"Turning out to be, like, a perfect combination."  **Stiles told me but I switched the channel** "Oh, that's over, I got Mattera." **Stiles told Scott and I smiled as I switched the channel** "And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind." **Stiles told me and I turned the channel** "Hey, turn it off!" **Stiles yelled**

"No, stop!" **I hear myself cry and I turned the TV off and I place the remote down and I faint cheering and I stood up and I walk out of the school and I was on the field, and I saw we just won the lacrosse game and me and Stiles were cheering**

"Mattera."  **Stiles said to me and I saw myself turn to him** "I'm gonna do something and lets hope you don't hit me."  **He told me**

"Wha-" **But I didn't get time to finish my sentence when he kissed me, and then I felt it. I gasp and I opened my eyes and they had tears in them**

**"That's when it happened." I say "When what happened?" Scott asked me and I remember him smiling at me, when I was just in bra and sweatpants and when he had wrapped his arms around me holding me in his arms, the day of mischief night**

**"Mattera, what do you mean? When what happened?" Lydia asked me and I remember how held me when we were hiding from the Dread Doctors in Eichen House,**

**"When he kissed me." I say and I remember how he came to save me in Eichen when those screams were consuming me, "That's when it all changed." I say and I remember how he encouraged me to open my eyes when that glass shard was through my stomach and I was basically dead**

"Please, you can't be dead, I will die without you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to my life, so please just open your eyes, please baby." **He cried, and I was still looking at the candle, then I remember the last time I had saw him**

**"I saw him. I was there. I was the last person to see him." I sob and I felt a bucket of tears roll down my cheeks**

**"Where? When did you see him?" Scott asked me and I look at them**

**"The Ghost Riders, they... When they took him." I whimper and then I saw myself in the jeep with Stiles in front of me**

"Look at me. Look at me. You're gonna forget me."  **He told me and I shook my head**

"I won't. No, I won't, I won't." **I tell him**

"Mattera, you will. Just remember, remember I love you."  **He told me and then he got taken and I cry out**

“Stiles!”  **I cry out, and then the candle blew out, then I realized I didn't say it back**

**"I never said it back. I never said it back." I say and then I heard rattling and I saw a light and I got up and I open the door and I saw a bright white light, that you could only say if it was heaven or not. I walk over to the light but I stopped once I saw a figure, and Malia, Scott, and Lydia stood behind me. I feel more tears run down my face and my mouth went agape "Stiles?" I call out**

 


	10. 10: Riders On The Storm

**Stiles’ P.O.V**

**I was looking at the arrival board and then I saw a ticket fly by me, 'What the hell?' I thought "Stiles..." I hear Mattera say and I look back "Stiles..." She said again, That's her actual voice, that's really her! "Stiles..." I hear Mattera say once again**

**"Mattera?" I call, walking trying to find her voice**

**"Attention, all passengers. The train will be arriving in 25 minutes." I hear voice, that was familiar, announce, but I didn't really care, I just needed to find Mattera. I see everyone get up, but I just needed to find Mattera "Mattera?" I call out, but then I got stuck in the crowd, Oh come on!**

**"Stiles?" She called out**

**"Mattera?" I call, trying to get out of the crowd but that was useless**

**"Stiles? Stiles, look at me." I heard her beautiful voice, I fell in love with in Freshman year, say**

**"Mattera, wait." I say**

**"Stiles!" I hear yell, but then I heard a gunshot and we all jumped then I look over to see my dad**

**"Give the boy some room." He said and I smile**

**"Dad? Dad?" I call and then I just ran over to him and hugged him, Oh my god my dad is actually here!**

**"Oh, God. Oh, I found you. I can't believe I found you." He told me and I chuckle when we let go**

**"Dad, I can hear Mattera. I think... I think I can get to her. I think she can get us out of here." I tell him, and I hear horses**

**"You need to get out of here. Don't worry about me." He told me, What?**

**"What, you're kidding, right?" I ask him**

**"Go. Get help. Find your friends. Find your girlfriend." He told me,**

**"Yeah, and what about you?" I ask him**

**"We'll find each other again." He told me, and I heard the horse again**

**"Dad." I call**

**"Stiles... I'll hold them back. Now get the hell out of here. Go. Go!" He demanded and I nod and I ran through the tunnels to the rift**

**"When you kissed me..." I hear Mattera's voice, I kissed her way before we started dating, when I still liked Lydia, it was when we won that one lacrosse game "When you kissed me..." She said again and I started walking to it "When you kissed me!" She yelled, and then I started to walk through it "Stiles. Keep going. I can see you, Stiles, don't stop!" She yelled, as kept walking through the rift.**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**Oh, my god, I see him, I actually see him! "When you kissed me..." I say and I saw him in front of the rift "When you kissed me..." I tell him again, and he started walking to the rift "When you kissed me!" I say louder and I saw him walking through the rift "Stiles. Keep going. I can see you, Stiles, don't stop!" I yell, as I raised my arm, but then I see the rift close and he's not there "Stiles?" I call out,**

**"Mattera..." Scott trailed**

**"Where is he? It was working. You saw him, right?" I ask as I turn around to face them**

**"We didn't see anyone." Malia and Lydia said softly and I felt my heartbeat raise a little**

**"No. He was here. I know it. Stiles was here." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott, Malia, and Lydia got me back in the room and Scott went to close the door but Liam stopped him "Liam..." Scott said**

**"There's something you need to see." Liam said**

**"You're still here." Scott said in relief**

**"But everyone else is gone. All of them. They're all gone. Look, you have to come with me." Liam told him**

**"What is it?" Scott asked him**

**"I can't explain it. I have to show you." Liam stuttered and Scott looked at us**

**"Uh, all right. You guys stay here." Scott told us**

**"Just in case. In case Stiles comes back?" Malia asked**

**"If there's any hope, you need to keep trying." Scott told us and walked out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Malia and Lydia walk up to the door "What are you two doing?" I ask,**

**"We're gonna go find Stiles." Lydia said, What?**

**"Scott told us to stay in case he shows up here." I tell them**

**"Stiles isn't coming here. If he was, he would've, and he hasn't, so he's not. You still think it worked, right?" Malia told me**

**"I know I saw him." I say**

**"And you're never wrong about these things." Lydia told me**

**"I wouldn't say never." I say to her**

**"But right now?" Malia asked "Right now, I'm not wrong. Stiles is out there. I can feel it. It’s like this burning feeling in my gut." I tell her**

**"Wait, where was the last time you saw him?" Lydia asked**

**"The jeep. He probably took the jeep." I say**

**"Then what are we doing standing here?" Malia asked and we ran out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see tire tracks from the jeep that are fresh, we were here. "This looks fresh." I say**

**"It's from Stiles' Jeep. It must have just left." Malia said, Oh thank god**

**"Without his keys?" Lydia asked confused**

**"Well, half the time he got it started with a screwdriver." I say to her "Then he's here. We have to tell Scott." I continue as I got up from the ground, Malia grabbed my arm**

**"We should probably tell Scott about that, too." Malia told me and I look over to see train tracks.**

**"This school gets weirder and weirder every year." I mumble as we follow the train tracks.**

**The train tracks led us into the into the school library "Why is there a train station in the middle of the library?" Malia said**

**"There's also a train station in the Wild Hunt." Lydia said**

**"Any chance they're connected?" Malia asked**

**"I would say high. Like 100%." I say as I look at the catatonic people**

**"If there's a train station, then there's probably a train." Lydia said**

**"And if there's a train... It's going to the Wild Hunt." I say and then I realized "They're all gonna be taken. They can't get on that train." I say**

**"Um...Okay. Listen up, everybody. We've all got to get out of here. We gotta go right now. It's bad, we have to go!" Malia yelled but that didn't work and I wave my hand in front of some people's faces, and we tried to wake these people up but it didn't work "How do we get them to leave if they can't hear us?" Malia asked and I look over to see Jace**

**"Jace!" I exclaim and I ran over to him**

**"Mattera, emotional connection." Lydia told me and I nod**

**"Jace, you're my brother, please wake up." I say with a lot of emotion and then he woke up and he looked at me**

**"No, way in hell, I'm your brother." He told me and I smile and I hug him and he hugs back, and I see Peter**

**"I found Peter." I say and we walk over to him**

**"Peter!" Malia yelled trying to wake him up**

**"Malia." I say**

**"What?" She asked**

**"The only way we were able to break through the Hunt is with an emotional connection." I say**

**"Dang. Wish I could help." She told me, and I sigh annoyed "I'm not saying it. I'm not saying it." She told me**

**"Okay, well, I guess everyone dies." I shrug and she sighs**

**"Dad. Dad." She said without emotion**

**"Say it like you mean it." Jace said**

**"Dad. Please wake up." Malia said with emotion and Peter woke up dropping his newspaper**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Me? You want me to stop them? You know how many there are?" Peter asked**

**"Yeah. A lot of them. So get going." Malia said and we started to walk**

**"There are hundreds of waiting rooms in this train station which apparently now also serves as a high school library. It's impossible." Peter said**

**"We can try." Malia said to him**

**"Where do you get this implausible optimism?" He asked and I look at Jace and he shakes his head**

**"Definitely not from my father." She told him and I roll my eyes**

**"We don't have time for this. We need someone to just hear us." I say to them**

**"I think we already did." Peter said and I saw a ghost rider 'Oh crap.' I thought Malia and Jace growled but me and Lydia pulled them behind us**

**"Get behind us. They won't take a Banshee." Lydia said**

**"You sure about that?" Peter said the ghost rider tried to hit us, and then everyone in this train station started to run, and so did me, Malia, and Jace started to run, but I heard Malia scream and I saw the ghost rider hit her with the whip "Malia!" Peter yelled and ran over to us and gave Malia to me and I held on to her, and Peter kicked the ghost rider back**

**"He did it." Malia said and they kept fighting until the ghost rider flipped Peter**

**"Malia, go!" He yelled as he was getting choked and I let go Malia and her and Jace growled ran into the crowd, but then I got a connection, one I haven't felt in three months. Stiles.**

**"Lydia, Stiles is here!" I exclaim**

**"Well, then go get him!" She yelled and I nod and I ran, and I knew where I was going the locker room.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Stiles with a gun in front of his face, and he closed his eyes, like he was ready to be shot, and that gave me a memory of when we were infected with that virus.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{FLASHBACK: 1 YEAR AGO}**

**"I think I saw them in the library. Or it might've been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two." Stiles said sarcastically**

**"I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to kill you and your girlfriend." Simon said and we turn around**

**"Think you could scare us?" I ask**

**"No, I think I can kill you two. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting. So..." Simon said putting the gun to Stiles' head and he let out a shaky breath "One..." Simon started counting, I felt tears run down my face, this is real! "Two..." He counted and I grab Stiles' hand I look at him and he looked like he was about to cry, and I hear a gunshot, and I feel blood splatter on my face, and I close my eyes, but then I open them as I feel Stiles' hand still holding mine, and I look over at Stiles and he has blood on his face as well and I look over again to see Agent McCall…**

**{FLASHBACK OVER}**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There is no way in hell I'm gonna lose him! I raise my hands and I scream and the Ghost rider falls back in the lockers and fell. I walk in the room "I didn't say it back." I say**

**"You don't have to." He told me and we ran to each other and I kiss him and we stayed like for a good 20 seconds, and we pull away and I still had my hand on his cheek and we look at each other for a couple of seconds and I pull him in an embrace and I felt safer than I will ever be, I missed him so so so much.**

**“I love you so much, I’m not gonna let you go.” I whisper**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles walk over to a door but then I hear someone "Stiles. Stiles? Is that you?" I hear Claudia say**

**"Mom?" Stiles asked and he stepped away from the door 'No, Stiles, she's not real!' I thought**

**"Stiles, that's not your mom." I say as he began walking and I walked with him**

**"I know who it is. I know her voice." He told me, Goddammit, Stiles!**

**"No, that's the Wild Hunt. They're tricking you. Stiles, please believe me. The Wild Hunt brought her back, but she's not real." I tell him and he looked at me**

**"What do you mean "brought her back?"" He asked me**

**"Stiles. I know what you've been through. I know how much you love your father." She said and I saw her walk to us, but then she looked like a ghost rider "But I love him more." She said in distorted voice, Okay I just want high school to be over now, I want to get out of here! "Even from the Hunt, you somehow wormed your way back into his memory." She told Stiles**

**"Yeah, worming is one of my skills." Stiles said sarcastically**

**"That thing is conjured from your dad's pain. If he remembers you, he can't believe in her." I tell him**

**"That's why you have to go." She told me and walked to me and I went to scream but she grabbed me by my neck choking me, and Stiles went to help me, but she grabbed Stiles by his neck as well "You shouldn't treat your mother that way." She told him and pushed me back and I fell to the floor coughing and she pushed Stiles up against a wall still choking him**

**"You're not my mother." He strained**

**"He believes in me. Dreams. So hard to kill." Claudia said and I saw Stilinski**

**"But not impossible." He said and shot at her but I didn't work**

**"Noah. Your bullets can't hurt me." She taunted and I got up**

**"But, I know what will. Fire again." I say and I screamed as he fired again and the bullet went through her and she disappeared and Stiles started to breath again, so I ran over to him and I held onto him for dear life and then I felt the room started to shake and the ground started to rumble, then everything went back to normal... well normal enough.**

**{NEXT DAY}**

**I was on the stairs listening to music while waiting for first period to start and then I see Stiles sit next to me, and I smile and he puts his arm around me. "Hey, you never told me your actual first name. Why not?" I ask**

**"Never came to my mind, and I couldn't say it." He told me and I laugh**

**"Well, I love you Mieczyslaw Stilinski." I tell him**

**"Oh, god, it sounds weird when you say it." He tells me, and I laugh slightly**

**"I wanna know your full name, since you know mine. I feel like for all the years I’ve known you I’ve never known your full name besides your first and last name." He told me and I nod**

**"My full name is Matterina Alexis Danielle Delavinchie." I tell him and he smiles**

**"Even your name is beautiful." He told me and I smile and I lean my head on his shoulder,**

**"I wish we can stay like this all day." I say, but then I hear the bell ring**

**"Okay, let's go to class." He told me and I nod and I get up and I go to class**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Have a great summer, everyone." Mr. Croft said,**

**"No." Stiles muttered**

**"To the Seniors, I'll see you at graduation." Mr. Croft told us and Jace looked behind to face me and tapped his hands on my desk and I smile, and I see everyone leave**

**"No, no, no, no. That's it? What?" Stiles asked**

**"Last day ever." Scott said**

**"Well, it just feels so anti-climactic." He said and I laugh**

**"Well, there's the whole graduation thing, babe." I say**

**"I've gotta go to summer school or I can't do the whole graduation thing." Malia said**

**"Let's do it." Scott said about to get up, but I needed to do something**

**"Wait, I need to do something." I say and I get up and I walk in front of Stiles "Get up." I say and he looks confused but does it and I sit down "Uh, sorry." I say and he looked confused but I think he knows what I'm doing**

**"What are you sorry about?" He asked me**

**"That I'm in love with you." I mumble**

**"What?" He asked me and I stood up from the chair**

**"I said: I'm sorry that I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since the freakin' 8th grade, and I can't keep it a secret anymore. You don’t know how hard it was keeping this a secret when all you did was talk about Lydia, Lydia this, and Lydia that. I’m sorry." I say and he smiles and he walked up to me and kissed me. We pull away and smile at each other and I put my head on his shoulder with the biggest smile on my face**

**"What just happened?" Jace asked and we pull away from him**

**"This is how me and Stiles got together. This what I confessed to him." I say**

**"But it wasn't in a classroom, it was in the hospital." Stiles continued and I nod**

**"That is adorable." Lydia said and I chuckle**

**"Okay, let's go." Scott said and they walked out**

**"No. Come on, wait... Guys?" Stiles said and I look at him "This can't be it." He muttered and I smile and I grab his hand**

**"Come on, let's get the hell out of here." I say and he nods and we walk out of the classroom**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I opened my locker and I pull out the rest of my books "I can't believe we're not in high school anymore. Kind of feels like nothing's really changed." Scott said and I look over at Stiles and I smiled**

**"Everything has changed." Stiles told him and I smile again and I get the rest of my books and I close my locker and I walk over to them and Stiles puts his arms around me and we started to walk out of the school.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I put my backpack in the jeep and Stiles finally got the jeep to work "Okay! So, Liam, since you're the new Alpha..." Stiles told Liam, but Liam cut him off**

**"I'm not an Alpha." Liam said and I roll my eyes**

**"Right, but, you know, Alpha-in-training." Stiles told him**

**"Well, I'd have to kill an Alpha." He told Stiles, Oh my god, Liam shut up**

**"Liam. Since you're taking over, the most important thing you can remember is that Mason is always gonna be the one who's there to save your ass all the time." Stiles told Liam**

**"Uh, not all the time." Me and Scott say**

**"Most of the time though. Which is why... I think you're gonna need this." Stiles said pulling out the aluminum baseball bat, Oh my god**

**"Uh, I don't play baseball." Mason said**

**"Right, neither do I. It's... It's not the point." Stiles told him and gave Mason the bat**

**"Love you guys." I say as they walk off and Stiles pulls out the duct tape for the jeep and gave it to Scott**

**"I leave you with this. You know, hurt her and I'll kill you." Stiles said**

**"You sure you won't need it?" Scott asked "It's okay. Mattera and I are gonna drive down to D.C. We want to help each other move into our dorm, so..." Stiles said**

**"Did you know Lydia's starting MIT as a Junior? How do you even do that?" I ask**

**"I... She's a genius." Scott said**

**"Real question is how'd you get into UC Davis?" Stiles asked**

**"How did you two get into George Washington?" Scott asked**

**"I don't know. Uh, your dad. The, uh, big FBI pops made a call to the little pre-FBI program." I say**

**"Pre-FBI. Well, I guess we're not the same kids running around the woods looking for a body." Scott said and I sigh and shake my head**

**"No, we're not." Stiles said pulled out some keys out of his pocket**

**"You know, you can keep the Jeep." Scott said**

**"No, I... I want you to have it." Stiles said giving Scott the keys**

**"Oh... Stiles. These aren't the keys to the Jeep." Scott said, Oh my god are those the copies of every key we used to get into everywhere?**

**"Well, that's one to your house, another to your room, uh, it's the master key to the school, Animal Clinic, key to the Sheriff's station. Just figured you should have all the copies I secretly made. So..." Stiles said and pulled out the jeeps keys out of his other pocket and gave Scott the jeeps keys "They still need us." Stiles said and I turned around to see the other kids walking**

**"They'll always need us, babe." I say to him**

**"And, you know, I... I need you guys. You two know that." Stiles told me**

**"We need you too." Scott said**

**"I'm gonna miss you." Stiles told Scott said and I sigh sadly**

**"No, really, I need you guys though, uh... I lost my license in the Hunt. So one of you has to drive." Stiles said and I laugh**

**"Your dad is the Sheriff. I'm sure he'll let it slide. You drive." Scott said and gave him his keys and we get in the jeep and then I hear the police scanner go off**

**"Unit Four, repeat. You're telling me there's a body in the woods?" Stilinski asked and I smile slightly while feeling tears well up in my eyes, this is where it all started, hearing there was body in the woods**

**"That's exactly what I'm saying. There's a body in the woods..." An officer said but Stiles turned off the police scanner and then Stiles started to drive out of the parking lot, and I look out of the window. College will be easy, when there is nothing to bother us.**

 

**Or so I thought........**


	11. 11: Said The Spider To Fly

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I walk down the hall to my bedroom of my dorm and I opened my door to see Stiles "Hey." I say and he turns around and he smiles at me**

**"So you excited?" Stiles asked me about being an FBI intern and we're going to our first class**

**"Hell yeah." I say**

**"We should call Scott." Stiles told me and I laugh**

**"Fine." I say and he calls Scott but he didn't pick up so he left him a message and I joined in**

**'Hey, Scott. So, we're here. We're in Quantico, Virginia, at the FBI. We're at the freaking FBI. It's real. We're really here.’ Stiles says and I sigh and laugh**

**‘Uh, I kind of told Jace that I miss him and I can't wait to get home.’ I say and Stiles rolls his eyes of how awkward I sounded**

**‘Listen, Scott, whatever you're doing right now, just make sure you're still getting out of Beacon Hills. I mean, maybe you think you can't leave, you know, like, the whole thing falls apart if you're not there. Which I get, but you have to. I know you're supposed to drive out tonight, so if you don't call me back, just promise me you're actually going. Just get in the jeep and go.' Stiles says and we hung up**

**"Okay, let's go." I say and we both leave and we walk to our class and we sit next to each other**

**"You'll find three words on the official FBI seal, "Loyalty, courage, integrity." These are the qualities we expect of all our interns, the qualities we demand of you during your 6 months with us. Loyalty, courage, integrity. You'll join actual Federal Agents as we-" The instructor says but Stiles cut him off**

**"Investigate everything from white-collar crime to terrorism International and domestic?" Stiles asked and I smile**

**"Uh, yes, exactly. We're also part of task forces to catch kidnappers, murderers-" The instructor says but Stiles cut him off again**

**"Serial killers?" He asked and I roll my eyes**

**"Yes, even serial killers." Instructor says and I smile**

**"Sorry, I'll raise my hand, you know. I'm sorry. Keep going." Stiles told him and I smile**

**"One recent manhunt had our Crisis Response chasing down a bizarrely feral unsub in the wilderness of North Carolina." Instructor says and I see a video of Derek running through the woods and Stiles spits out his water**

**"Holy shit!" I exclaim and I covered my mouth 'Well, that did not go well.' I thought**

**"Is there a problem, uh, young man and young lady?" Instructor asked**

**"Call me, Mattera." I say**

**"No. Sorry, uh we just got a little excited. No problem. Little question, though, that guy up there, what's, uh, he wanted for?" Stiles asked**

**"Murder." Instructor says Oh great**

**"Yes, uh Sorry. Just what kind of, uh, murder, exactly?" I ask**

**"Mass murder." Instructor told me Oh yay!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk out of the class and I walk back to my dorm and I knew Stiles was following me. I just couldn't let him see my face because my nose was bleeding, and I knew something was happening in Beacon Hills, but he doesn't want me to go, because he thinks I will he get hurt, but he knows deep down that I would be fine, but what he doesn’t know is that... I'm pregnant. Yeah, I'm pregnant, I found out a couple of weeks ago, and I still haven't told him yet, which I know is stupid, but I don't want him to worry about me more, "Matti, what's wrong?" Stiles asked me and I turn around to face him while wiping blood off my face**

**"I can't ignore it, much longer." I say**

**"You're right." Stiles told me and I sigh, but then I was like in a different place with spider webs and I was so confused and I walked to a spider web and I touched it and I heard women screaming, and I took my hand off of it, and I touched another one and I heard gunshots, horses neighing, more people screaming, and metal clanking.**

**"You let it out. It was supposed to ride with the Hunt forever." This voice said and I gasp and I take my hand off of the web and I back away and I started to run but I got caught in the web and I struggled to get out of it, until I hear Stiles' voice**

**"Mattera!" He exclaimed and I breathe heavily and my breath was shaking**

**"I need to go." I say, as I feel blood and tears run down my skin**

**"Okay." He says and he kisses me and I felt like it was forever, but it was just 1 minute, and we pull away and I smile**

**"I love you." I say**

**"I love you, too." He told me**

**"I'll call you, if we need you." I say and he smiles**

**"You better, cause if you don't, I'll kill you." He told me and I smile and I close my eyes and I reopened them and I was back into my hometown Beacon Hills, California, the most supernatural city in all California.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk into my house or Jace's house and he sees me and he smiles and runs up and hugs me and he holds onto me tight, but I felt heartbreak coming from him, and once he puts me down, I look at him "What's wrong with you?" I ask**

**"Malia, broke up with me." He says and I widen my eyes**

**"What? Why?" I ask**

**"She's going to France, and I'm staying here, helping out Coach." He told me**

**"Okay, you two still friends?" I ask**

**"Of course, she still loves me, but long distance never works out." Jace told me and I snort**

**"I just left my boyfriend back in Virginia, to find out what the fuck is happening in Beacon Hills." I say and he rolls his eyes**

**"Well, I see you're still sarcastic." He told me and I laugh**

**"No, seriously, what's been happening?" I ask**

**"Wolves eating each other, and now rats ate each other." Jace told me and I grimace, and then I got a feeling "What's wrong?" Jace asked and I ran out of the house and I ran over to Scott's house and I see the jeep and I smile, and I then see Scott get into the jeep and he starts the jeep but the engine stalls until he tries again and it works and the headlights turn on and I didn't see Lydia so she scared the crap out of me and we scared the crap out of Scott**

**"We can't leave." Lydia says**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk into Maila's house, after me, and Lydia, told Jace and Scott what just happened, and I hear Malia "Oui, oui!" She exclaims and she grabs her backpack and she was about to leave until she sees us "No! No, no, no, no, no, no." She says and I roll my eyes**

**"Happy to see you too, Malia." I say**

**"It's just rats. Rats and wolves, and maybe a little bug problem." Malia says**

**"We need you." Jace says**

**"And I need Paris." She told him and I sigh**

**"Paris has been around for 2,000 years. It's not going anywhere." Lydia says to Malia and she sighs**

**"Malia. Liam and Mason called." Scott says**

**"Yeah. They've got it covered." Malia says and I sigh**

**"We can't make you stay, and I don't wanna try. But we were hoping that maybe you would want to." Scott says**

**"Well, I don't." She says**

**"Okay." Scott says and she walks out**

**"Well, what do we do now?" I ask and then I see her bag tossed at Scott and I was taken aback and I then see her walk back in**

**"What are we supposed to do?" Malia asked**

**"Find a hellhound." Scott says**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the jeep, and it felt like I was at home, cause I was basically in this thing, more than my own house "We opened a door to another world. And something came out with us." Lydia says and I sigh**

**"Now we need the Hellhound to stop it." I say looking out the window watching the night sky go by**

**"So we put it back. We've put things back before." Malia says and I look at Scott, and he looks at me, this is just like the Nemeton**

**"Why are you two looking at each other like there's something you** **_four_ ** **know that I don't know?" Malia asked**

**"It might not be that simple. We saved Stiles, we brought everyone back, but that's not the way it's supposed to happen." I say**

**"There is always a price to pay." Lydia says**

**"We learned that from the Nemeton." Scott says**

**"What kind of price? A big price?" Malia asked**

**"Big." Me and Lydia say and then I remember those words from the spider webs 'You let it out' and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were parked at the school and we got out, and then I got a bad feeling "Okay. We should move pretty quickly." I say and we started walking**

**"Do we even know what we let out?" Malia asked**

**"This Hellhound might be the only one who does." Scott says and then I hear a distant growl and we started running towards the woods, then we hear a gunshot, and we continue running only to find a dead hellhound, with a bullet in it's head**

**"I thought you couldn't kill a Hellhound." I say and then I see Scott pick up a bullet**

**"Argent." Scott says and I saw the symbol and I remember the first time Argent talked me about being a seer**

**"Then it's true." I say and so does Lydia and Jace looks at us**

**"Then what's true?" He asked "What else did you hear?" Malia asked**

**"The sound of people who've never lifted a hand against another human being." I say**

**"Something was killing them?" Scott asked**

**"They were killing each other." Lydia says**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in Scott's house and I spoke up, when it was just so silent "In case anyone forgot -" I say and Malia cuts me off by chuckling and I roll my eyes "Yeah, I just said "forgot". We almost lost him last time." I say, I know I said I would call him, but I don't want him involved**

**"If this turns out to be something big, and we don't call him. He would kill us." Scott says**

**"I don't want him involved anymore." I say**

**"Or maybe we should go back to the woods tonight and find the killer." Malia suggested and she looked at Scott**

**"Scott?" She asked**

**"You guys didn't hear his voice. He sounded really excited to be there." Scott told her "Uh, just play the voicemail." Jace says and Scott plays the voicemail that me and Stiles made and I heard Stiles' voice 'Hey, Scott. So, we're here. We're in Quantico, Virginia, at the FBI. We're at the freaking FBI. It's real. We're really here.’ Stiles says and I hear myself sigh and laugh**

**‘Uh, I kind of told Jace that I miss him and I can't wait to get home.’ I hear myself say**

**‘Listen, Scott, whatever you're doing right now, just make sure you're still getting out of Beacon Hills. I mean, maybe you think you can't leave, you know, like, the whole thing falls apart if you're not there. Which I get, but you have to. I know you're supposed to drive out tonight, so if you don't call me back, just promise me you're actually going. Just get in the jeep and go.' Stiles says and I smile, I know it hasn't been that long, but I really miss his voice, he's the father of this child that is in me, and I sigh, and I put my hands over my face and I got up and walked out, and I hear footsteps and I turn around and I see Jace**

**"What's wrong?" He asked and I sigh**

**"Not here." I say and I led him outside and he was confused**

**"Okay, why are we out here?" He asked**

**"I'm pregnant." I say**

**"Whoa, what?" He asked**

**"Yeah, I'm pregnant." I say to him and he smiles**

**"I thought I was gonna have a child first." He says and I roll my eyes and I punch him in the shoulder. This child is gonna get me to worry about Stiles, more than it should, but I know he's gonna be fine, cause if something bad happens to him I would feel it.**


End file.
